Weasley, Jackson and Baby Blues
by prplemyth
Summary: Formerly Weasley and Jackson, then Ay Bay Bay Blues. First George meets Charlotte Jackson at a club. Then he meets her friends. Then she'll change his outlook on life. Then she'll return to Hogwarts, and what will happen then?
1. Involuntary Clubbing

A/N: Just an idea I had from a weird dream I had ages ago. I hope you like it. Oh, and reviews would be nice :)

"Jane Colton and Alenia Vane, I am going to kill you."

"Come on, Charlie, you've been feeling awful ever since Seamus dumped you. It's not your fault he went off with my sister." said Aly as she tugged on the sleeve of my purple sweatshirt.

"Wow, Aly, way to be sensitive. Anyway, Charlie, you've gotta get out some more. And, I, Jane Colton , will help you, Charlotte Jackson, feel better." I rolled my eyes. They seemed to think I was upset about Romilda and Seamus going at it at the party thrown for the defeat of Voldemort. That's not why I'm upset. Of course not. I'm not mad that my best friend's sister got off with my boyfriend right after I had just woken up from a concussion from getting hit with a rock from the explosion that killed the brother of one of the oldest and nicest pureblood families. I'm not mad that the first thing I saw as I walked into the otherwise happy Great Hall was my boyfriend making out with Romilda. That's definitely not why I'm upset. Not even close.

Okay, so I'm lying.

They each grabbed one of my arms and pulled me into the car. "Where are we going? And was it really necessary to blindfold me?"

"Yes. It adds to the dramatic tension. Now, where are the directions?" said Aly from the front seat.

I heard rustling and then Janie's jubilant, "Got em!"

We drove for about 10 minutes, all of which I was silent. I was a bit annoyed about the whole "Let's kidnap Charlie and drag her somewhere she has no desire to be!" and I was much happier at home, watching happy Disney movies and eating mounds of Honeydukes chocolate, while marveling at how, no matter how their lives suck at the beginning, they always turn out right in the end.

The car stopped after a bit. Aly reached back and untied my blindfold and my hands. She and Janie pulled me into a club. I looked around, and I had to admit there were some seriously hot guys around.

"Ooh, look, Charlie redheads! You luuuuuuuuurve redheads!" Redheads. Irish. Seamus. For some reason, I felt my stomach drop and I have a feeling my face turned red. My friends seemed to notice, considering my clenched fists must have been a giveaway."Erm, wrong thing to say?"

"Nice going, Janie." said Aly with her signature why-am-I-stuck-with-these-idiots look. She always has one of those looks around us. With Janie and me being Gryffindors and Aly being the lone Ravenclaw, she tends to have to reign in what is known as "Gryffindor stupidity".

The three of us went to the bar to get sodas, and looked around to see if we saw anyone we knew. We didn't. I sat down on the barstool and drank my soda, while trying to find someone who didn't remind me of Seamus. I.e., not red hair (because that reminded me about Irish not brown eyes, not brown hair or brown eyes

"I still don't see the point in me being here, considering I'm definitely not in an outfit for clubbing." I stated, gesturing to my sweater and shorts. I looked like I just came from soccer practice.

I set down my Sprite and grabbed Janie's arm. "Come on, I'm bored. We're dancing." The minute I said this, the beat of a techno song began pounding through the speakers. Janie grabbed Aly and the three of us went out on to the dance floor. We began swiveling our hips to the beat when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I felt more than heard someone whisper into my ear, "Wanna dance?"

* * *

"Ginevra Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, I am going to kill you." 

"George, you need to get out of this hole you've dug yourself into. It's been 3 months since Fred died. I know that's not a lot of time, but you seriously need to get out." Ginny grabbed my arm and brought me into the club, where pounding music was playing. My heart lurched as I realized I could only hear it through one ear. Hermione patted me on the arm. She must have seen my face.

Unfortunately, so did the not-so-sensitive Ginny.

"Oh, for heaven's sake George. THIS is why you need to get out. Fred was our brother too," I flinched at the name as if someone had hit me, "so we miss him too. But Fred wouldn't have wanted you wandering around like a lost puppy. He'd probably smack you if he saw how miserable you are. You've let your shop go to shambles. George, for our sake, for your sake, in memory of Fred, please pull yourself together!" she shouted sternly. She hit me on the arm.

I just stared at Ginny. Sure, her means of comfort were more from the get-a-hold-of-yourself-you-baby kind of way, but they help. I took a deep breathe and opened my mouth to speak.

"Uh-uh, no talking. You need to go over there, see the cute blonde? See her? Okay, now look next to her at the cute brunette. Pick one. Go over and ask them to dance." said Ron with a smirk.

"But what if they're – "

"GO!!" they all said collectively.

I looked at the two girls they pointed out, and started toward the blonde one. But then I spotted another girl with them. She was definitely not wearing a clubbing outfit. In a purple sweat shirt and denim shorts, with her long, brown, purple-streaked hair pulled back in a messy bun, I could tell she was more my type. I took a deep breath and started walking toward them, shaking my hair over the not-ear on my right. I saw one of the girls look my way and heard them laughing. I couldn't do it.

"Guys, I can't - "

"Yes, George, you can," said Harry as he physically turned me around and pushed me in the other direction.

"But they were laughing at me! Didn't you see?" I turned back around and gestured to the three girls.

"George. They said something about redheads. That's all. I can read lips, and I'm pretty sure that's what they said. They aren't even looking over here anymore. They're at the bar getting drinks." said Hermione consolingly.

"Well, then, I guess I missed my chance!"

"No you didn't." Ron shoved me in the direction of where the girl was, then turned his attention away from me. "Hey, Mione, wanna read my lips?" Ron leaned in to kiss her and I started walking away from the scene. I hated watching my little brother make out with his girlfriend. Especially since I had known them both for forever.

I resumed my slow but steady walk over to the three girls at the bar. They got up off the barstools and started walking towards the dance floor, so I went that way instead. Purple Shirt had her back turned and I took a deep breathe. She started dancing and I caught my breath, noticing that she wasn't quite the wallflower I first took her for. Mustering all the confidence I could, I stepped behind her, and lightly tapped her on her shoulder. "Wanna dance?"


	2. Something New

**A/N: Hello again, and thanks for reading! For this chapter, the previous one, and all chapters following, I would just like to say that I'm not JK Rowling and none of the characters you recognize are mine. And once again, a review would be just peachy :). Thanks to for reviewing!**

Without turning around, without thinking about the fact that I didn't know who it was, without thinking about the fact that I didn't know who would have his arms around me, I said, "Yes," in the same breathy, whispery tone that he had. He put his arms around my waist, and we started dancing. After a couple of seconds, I recognized it as, "The Way I Are" by Timbaland, which I love.

I started feeling a little hot, uncomfortable, and out of place in my sweatshirt, so I slipped out of it, so I was just wearing my pink and blue "Boys Like Girls" teeshirt. _There,_ I thought, _This is more of a clubbing outfit._ He put his hands back on my waist, and we resumed our dancing.

Getting a little more into it, I link my fingers with his, crossing them so my left hand is in his right and my right is in his left. It felt, I don't know, right is a good word for it.

After a few more seconds, I realized the dancing was getting intense. I hadn't ever danced like this before, I'd just laughed at Aly for dancing with some random guy at clubs. Now I get the thrill of it. Wanting to know who it was I was dancing so passionately with, I looked up to see who it was.

* * *

After waiting for what seemed like an hour, she said yes, in a voice so quiet and so, well, sexy, I thought I misheard her. I wasn't quite sure what to do, so I looked around to see what other people were doing. Apparently I was supposed to put my arms on her waist, so I did just that. 

Then something happened that I really wasn't expecting. She took off her sweatshirt. Now, I wasn't expecting her to be like only in a bra or whatever under it, but really, it was one of those oh-my-god-what-do-I-do moments. She was wearing a teeshirt with some band name on it. I didn't really care what it looked like, I was just proud of myself that I didn't get some kind of asthma attack. Like I said, I'm not really used to this kind of thing.

The beat of the song started getting stronger, and she locked her fingers in with mine.

For the third time in about 2 minutes, I wasn't sure what to do. Fred, Bill and Charlie were the ones good with the ladies, not Percy, Ron or I. Of course, I'm the worst of all of us, since Percy's engaged and Ron and Hermione might as well be. Jeez, now I feel kind of like a loser, now that you look at it that way.

Anyway, feeling her hands next to mine felt…right. I started loosening up, getting more into the song, dancing with her instead of awkwardly swaying. We were both getting more into it. All of a sudden she looked up.

* * *

"Look at George! He actually asked her!" said Ron in a shocked tone. We always remembered Fred getting dates for George. 

"Yeah…I wasn't expecting him to ask her. Wonder if she's a muggle..." Harry thought out loud.

"I don't know, but we'll – Hey, what's Romilda's little sister doing here?" I asked, spitting out Romilda's name like a poison. I had always hated her ever since she asked me what it was like to be "Potter's Prostitute", because I had apparently stolen him from her even though he does not like her in any respect of the word. "She's a pureblood, she'd have no business being in a muggle club."

"I don't know, Gin, maybe she's with a friend? Like we're with Hermione?" snickered Ron.

"Shut up. If she is here with a friend, I wonder who it is. If it's another Hogwarts student, it's probably a Ravenclaw. Well, I mean it might not be but - "

"Ginny, you're rambling again." said Harry with the tone of one who says the same thing many times. So what if I ramble?

I glanced over again to where Aly Vane was, but she was gone. Near where she was standing someone was smiling and waving at me. It was the girl I tutored last year in Potions, Jane Colton. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. "Wait if that's Jane Colton, and Aly's over there, and they're best friends with… That must mean …Oh my…I know who George is dancing with. This is going to be very awkward." The golden trio just stared at me.

* * *

_What? How is Charlie dancing with someone before Aly? It's a sign of the apocalypse!!_ I thought as I saw Charlie dancing with one of the redheads I'd spotted earlier. 

Giggling at my prowess at guessing guys for my friends, I craned my neck and, while straining to figure out who Charlie was dancing with, was pushed to the side and smacked in the face twice with braided pigtails. "What was that f –. " And then I realized it was Aly, running to find the first guy she found attractive so she wouldn't be one-up'ed by Charlie. Aly's competitiveness was a little bit frightening at times, especially when it came to guys. It runs in her family.

Aly tapped a blonde guy on the shoulder and made what Charlie and I call her hi-I'm-bored-dance-with-me-cuz-I'm-hot Vane smile, and he, like every other guy on the planet, couldn't resist. I turned my gaze away from them, ignoring what happens every time when the three of us go clubbing.

Except, usually I have Charlie next to me and we'd always just dance, just us, no guys.

I would look like a moron if I danced on my own. I started looking around, praying that we were wrong when we first saw no one we knew. My eyes grazed over a corner across from me, and I saw my old potions tutor, Ginny, who was just a year older than I am. I waved at her, smiling, and saw her notice me. Unfortunately, her face blanched and she seemed to be mumbling to herself. I cocked my head to the side, which I usually do when I'm confused.

And then it clicked.

**A/N2: Yes, I know it's a bit short. But I couldn't figure out how to make it longer without leaving a bit of a cliffhanger at the end of all the POV's.**


	3. Polishing Shoes is Not an Excuse

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter! I wrote it sort of quick, so please disregard any misspellings. Enjoy!**

"Ginny, why do you look like someone just kicked you in the head?" asked Harry, pulling the "Concerned Boyfriend" card. This time I didn't yell at him for it, I was too much in shock.

"George is dancing with Charlie Jackson…Going into 6th year next term."

Ron broke away from his snogging session with Hermione. "George is dancing with a GUY?!" he yelled bewilderedly. Hermione hit him on the arm.

"No, you idiot. Charlie, short for Charlotte, right?" she said with the air of one very exasperated. I nodded.

"Right…that makes sense…" said Ron, looking like an idiot who just realized he was an idiot. Which he is. But that's not important right now.

"Wait, did you say she was in 6th year?" asked Harry.

"Erm…yes, I did

"Meaning she's only about 16?" concluded Hermione.

"Yeah, and George is 20." I stated a bit pointlessly. I tended to voice my thoughts without noticing I do.

"This is going to be strange. Should we talk to them, or let them find out on their own?" asked Ron as he scratched his head.

"I think they just realized, because he kind of looks embarrassed, and she looks a bit confused. I'm going to go talk to Jane, maybe she'll know how to handle this."

* * *

"Oh my god…That's George Weasley! How the heck did I not realize that before. Oh man…" as I said this, I ran up to Aly and dragged her away from her dancing partner.

"What the…?"

"Aly, I need to talk to you. Right. NOW." I turned to the guy she was dancing with. "Excuse me, dude, I'm sure you're going to be very sexually frustrated because I'm taking her away from you, but please, I need her more than you do." He looked confused with a touch of horny. "Wait, no that came out wrong. Oh, forget it." I dragged Aly over to where we were before, the spot where George and Charlie couldn't see us but we could see them.

"Aly, that is George Weasley."

"So?"

"He is 20 years old."

"So?"

"HE IS 4 YEARS OLDER THAN CHARLIE AND THEY ARE DANCING."

"So?"

"Aly…You are not reacting correctly."

"Well, I'm not a prude like you are."

I hit her on the head. "First of all, I am not a prude, second of all, he's of age. We are not. Charlie is dancing with him. He's way older."

"What, you think he's going to grab her boobs or something? He's George Weasley. He does have a little sister. He's not gonna do anything to Charlie, she'll be FINE. He's from a really nice family, and he does not have the history of being a womanizer. CHARLIE IS A BIG GIRL. SHE WILL BE FINE." Aly was shaking me by my shoulders as she said this. The entire time she said this. She wouldn't stop shaking me until I responded.

"Well, now that you're done rattling my brains, I have time to process what you said, Aly." I said indignantly.

"Well, process faster because Ginny's coming over. And…George and Charlie look completely confused with a touch of not happy in any way, shape or form. Oh, look Charlie ran away. She's really good at that, isnt she. Looks like she's headed for the bathroom again."

"Shut up, Aly."

* * *

"George? Hi!" I said happily. I didn't know it'd be someone I knew, however awkward it would end up being.

"H-hi?" His response did not seem good.

"Do you…Do you know who I am?" I asked, instantly wishing I didn't.

"Erm, well, you see, I recognize you. I really do. I just…I don't remember names well. I swear, I'm completely hopeless with names. It's not you."

I laughed. "Oh, I'm Charlie – Charlotte, really, Charlie's my nickname – Jackson. I'm going into 6th year at Hogwarts."

He still looked puzzled. "I live near you and Luna…I used to hang out with Ginny at the Burrow when we were kids?"

His eyes flickered with realization. "Charlotte Jackson?! Now I remember you! My mom used to take care of you whenever your parents went out! But back then you were called Lottie!" I cringed at the childish nickname. He noticed. "I see it's Charlie now. Now I get it. But…Wait. You're still at Hogwarts."

"Yes…"

"I'm 20…" Then it hit me.

"Oh…Oh my I – you – um – We – Aw, jeez. Um…I've gotta go…Polish my…Shoes?" And just like that, I ran off to the bathroom. Yes, I realize that probably wasn't the best idea, but what else is a girl to do?

* * *

"George?" I heard the girl say. I recognized her face from somewhere, I knew it. I just couldn't place her. I decided I would settle for a hello and leave it at that.

Unfortunately, my hello decided to stutter and turn into a nervous, "H-hi?" I didn't mean to make it sound like a question, it just sort of …did.

"Do you…Do you know who I am?" She asked looking hurt. I immediately tried to right my mistake. Of course, that means I ramble on about nothing while trying to make sense and miserably failing.

"Erm, well, you see, I recognize you. I really do. I just…I don't remember names. I swear, I'm completely hopeless with names." She looked lost. "It's not you." Wow. Could I sound anymore pathetic? I really cannot hold my ground when it comes to girls.

I heard her laugh and I snapped out of my I'm-so-stupid thoughts.

"Oh, I'm Charlie – Charlotte, really, Charlie's my nickname – Jackson. I'm going into 6th year at Hogwarts" I had no idea who she was still. The last time I'd been at Hogwarts she'd have been a third year, only 13.

"I live near you and Luna…I used to hang out with Ginny at the Burrow when we were kids?" Then it clicked. My mom used to watch her when we were little.

"Charlotte Jackson?!" She looked at me funny. _Oh damn,_ I thought,_ I said that out loud didn't I._ So I just continued.

"Now I remember you! My mom used to take care of you whenever your parents went out! But back then you were called Lottie!" I saw her face go from contentment to utmost horror. I assumed it had to do with the nickname.

"I see it's Charlie now. Now I get it. But…Wait. You're still at Hogwarts." The thought hit me very unpleasantly like a well aimed kick at Mrs. Norris.

"Yes.."

"I'm 20…" I said sadly. I really liked her too. This is like cradle snatching. I'm 4 years older…

She seemed to realize what I was implying.

"Oh…Oh my I – you – um – We – Aw, jeez. Um…I've gotta go…Polish my…Shoes?" And she ran off.

Polishing shoes? Am I really that unpleasant?

**A/N: Well, that's that! I'll try to have the next chapter out as soon as I can, but I have double sessions of soccer for the rest of the week, and then school next week, so the updates might take a lot longer. Oh, and a review would be much appreciated.**


	4. Disheartening Dilemma

**A/N: Thanks for reading again! I'm SO sorry about the wait, for anyone who actually reads this. I had a boat load to do, with school and soccer. Also, there have been over 175 hits to this story, but only one review. Hint hint. Well, okay this one was written really quickly (despite the wait), so please pardon grammatical and spelling issues. Merci to all who review and read, and now on with the show!**

I sprinted into the bathroom as fast as I could. I probably looked magnificently idiotic, because I was as far away from the bathroom as humanly possible. Typical.

As I sat down with my head in my hands, I thought about what I had just done. _Nice going, Charlie_, I thought miserably, _You ran away again. It's what you're best at, after all. _Running fast was good during the summer track meets I'd participate in, but it was as far from good as you can get when it comes to boys.

I had to have been in there for about 10 minutes when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, Charlie? Are you in here?" I didn't recognize the voice.

"Erm, yes, just a second!" I said. I leapt up from the little chair in the corner and looked at the door.

"What's up? We saw you running in here, and Ginny told me to come check on you." Hermione Granger walked in and looked at me comfortingly. "Are you okay?"

That's when it all spilled out. She just seemed like she'd understand.

"Well…It's just that, you see, I really like him, but he's 4 years older, and he's George, and he's the one who caught me when I was in first year when I fell down into the trick stair, but he was 15 then, and I was 11, and oh my god this is just so weird!" I said all this ridiculously quickly. Hermione looked at me with a calculating look, one that I recognized as the same one she had when I asked her for help on my Arithmancy homework.

"I just realized, you were the one I caught in the hallway kissing Jack Halley that one time, right?" I blushed so red I probably would have given the Weasley's a run for their money and put my head down.

"I –er – yes." I stuttered nervously. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. Good bye coherent sentences…

"Sorry, that was a stupid thing to bring up. I just meant to say that you've typically dated older guys, right?" I stared at her. Does she mean what I THINK she means? "NO NO NO!" she said, practically reading my mind. "I didn't mean it like that! I just mean, you might want to give it a try with George. He's not going to do anything stupid. It's four years, which seems really insane, but it's not as bad as it could be, is it? It's just a dance, and Jane, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Aly and I will be there in case it gets awkward. Come back out, Charlie. It'll make both of you feel better."

I stood up. "Yeah, you're right, Hermione. I mean, really, it isn't much of anything is it?"

* * *

"Hi Ginny!" exclaimed Aly. I covered my ears.

"Way to be shrill there, Als." I said as I rolled my eyes. She looked at me.

"It isn't polite not to have a nice greeting."

"Oh, and bursting someone's eardrums is exceedingly polite to the point of ecstasy, now isn't it?"

"Guys, shut up." said Harry. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Hi Harry. Nice greeting there."

"See?! I told you!"

"Oh god…How are you two best friends? Honestly, we need to figure out a way to set this right." Ginny changed her tone from exasperated to take-charge. "Ron, go talk to George, he's you're brother, you'll understand him best."

"But Ginny, I'm better with girl issues!"

"Harry, you aren't related to him, so, uh, shut up." Ginny turned her attention from the boys and turned to Aly, Hermione and I.

"Hermione, go talk to Charlie."

"Why not one of us?" asked a stunned Aly.

"Because Hermione's the one who deals best with problems with the male Weasleys."

"Oh. That makes sense."

"The four of us will stay here."

"Doing what?"

"Oh, watching, observing, commenting."

"Snogging?"

"Harry I really think – " the rest of Ginny's argument was silenced by Harry's kiss. I looked at Aly. She looked at me.

"I am not kissing you, Aly, if that is what you were going to ask."

* * *

I stood there stupidly. _Way to go George you let another one go. _I thought to myself. I can't seem to keep any girls' attention for more than 5 minutes, and this lasted less than a song. I looked up to see Ron walking toward me and Hermione go towards the bathroom, I assume to look for Charlie.

Charlie.

She used to be so little, so tiny. Fred and I would have piggy back races, Charlie and Fred, me and Gin. Charlie used to be teeny tiny. She used to be one of those girls who seemed like she'd never really grow much, one of those people you can't really see growing up.

Man was that a mistaken idea. She'd grown from Little Lottie to…Charlie. She's so pretty now, so much older. But not old enough…

"Hey Georgie porgie! Got yourself in a twist?" said Ron. I whipped around to face him.

"Um…Sure? And never call me that again."

"Hermione's going to talk to Charlie. Man she grew up. Don't tell Mione I told you this, but she's gorgeous now. Not that Mione – "

"Ron."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Ooooooooooh someone's jealous."

"I'm not…It's not…Gahguh." I said. I don't even understand that last part.

Ron stared at me for a minute. "Studying troll I see. Is that the translation of, 'I like her'?"

"No…"

"But you do."

"Well…Remember Lottie?"

"The kid who'd always hang with Ginny when we were little? Yeah."

"Her real name was Charlotte."

"Weird name coincidence. That's—what?" I was glaring at him. He stared at me for a minute then –

"OH. That means…Oh my, she's…"

"Four years younger. And we used to give her piggy back rides.Yeah."

"Oh. Now I get it…But why didn't Ginny notice that before?"

"She probably did and wanted to see what happened."

"I don't know. She looks way different."

"Maybe."

The two of us paused for a while just looking around.

"It wouldn't be like, cradle snatching if I did kind of like her, right?"

"Not really. It's only 4 years. Tonks was like 14 years younger than Lupin."

"RIGHT! And it's a dance right?"

"Yeah, George. I say you go for it." I took a breath.

"Yeah. You're right. I mean, really, it isn't much of anything is it?"

**A/N2: Tada! That's all for today, folks. Tune in next time! Teehee, sorry for the dorkyness. And please, press the purply-blue button and review. Reviews make me smiley.**


	5. Cliche or Bruise?

**A/N: Whooo! 3 more reviews! I feel giddy! Anyway, thanks SO MUCH to: xMessrMoony (who spelled it right unlike the POA writers :P), KMidnite, and KarateKairi for their reviews. It's means a LOT to me that people read my stories, because I really do try hard to get them out, aka I keep saying "5 more minutes!" when my mom yells at me to do my homework or get up to bed. Oh well. On to Chapter 5!**

I stepped out of the bathroom cautiously, so I wouldn't crash into anyone. "Hey, do you see where everyone is, Hermione?" I asked her.

"Yep. George and Ron are over there," she pointed to a place on the dance floor, "Talking about something random, and Ginny and Harry are kissing over there," she nodded to a spot left of the bar, "With your friends Aly and Jane arguing."

"They do that often."

"It seems so." I have to say, the way she talks kind of makes me feel a bit stupid.

"Let's go hang out with the boys, shall we?" she took my arm as she said this and we waltzed over to Ron and George. I saw George and my heart did that funny lurching thing it typically does. Oh goody…

"Hiya, Ron!" said Hermione, her tone changing from "Intelligent and Explanatory" to "Mushy and Lovey". Well that explains THAT…

"Mione! Hi, hun!" I rolled my eyes and mimed gagging. George caught my eye and smiled.

"You know, after a while of watching them you get used to it." he said with a joking tone.

"Really?"

"Not in the slightest. But this always makes it better," he turned to Ron and Hermione, who were kissing and giggling alternately, "WON WON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH THAT BUSHY-HAIRED BIMBO?" he shrieked in a girlish falsetto. Ron spun around and pulled Hermione in front of him. I heard him whisper, "Don't let her get me!" She hit him and said, "Don't be stupid, you paranoid prat. That was your brother."

That was all it took. I recognized the voice now. I began laughing hysterically, while stepping closer. I was laughing so hard I barely heard Ron respond with, "But…But…It sounded like HER."

"Who, Lav-Lav?"

"DON'T SAY HER NAME!"

George leaned over to me. "Apparently we have a new, 'You know who.'"

Even though I didn't think it was possible, I started laughing even harder.

Unfortunately, my shoe was untied. I tripped over the shoe lace, and braced myself for the hard, cold, possibly sticky floor of the club, but the jerking crash never came.

"I suppose this whole catching-the-girl-before-she-falls thing is a bit clichéd, but I had a feeling you'd rather a cliché than a bruise." said George as he held my arms. He pushed me up and I giggled stupidly.

"Th-thanks, George."

"Anytime. I guessed that falling and hurting yourself would put a damper on your lovely and obviously planned for months evening." He said, guesturing to my outfit.

"Yeah, months in advance. More like my friends decided to bring me to do something other than watch movies." We laughed for a little.

Then a slow song came on. George turned to me. "I know I've said this once before tonight, but do you wanna dance? Again?"

* * *

"There's Hermione and Charlie, coming out of the bathroom. I must refrain from shouting, 'SHE LIVESSSSSSSSSSS!' across the room." I said.

"Jane, you have problems. Many problems. Get them checked out." said Aly.

"I'm sorry if I had a tendency to quote children's movies. I happen to like Mulan."

"You two need to learn to shut up, is what you need to do." said Ginny, obviously annoyed. "How old are you two, five?"

"Jane's 17 in late May, Charlie's 17 in early October and I'm 17 in late January." said Aly. I'd still like to know why she's so obsessed with dates.

"Aly. Figure. Of. Speech." said Ginny.

"And that is why we argue so much." I turned to Aly, "You and dates. It is an obsession."

"Somehow, Jane, I don't care."

"ALL THREE OF YOU SHUT UP! I think we're getting somewhere with George and Charlie!" said Harry. We looked over to where we knew they were, and I saw Ron hiding behind Hermione and George whispering to a laughing Charlie, who began to basically convulse.

"Jeez. Charlie's a twitchy laugher…"

"Jane, you are stupid."

"Don't start." said Harry, rolling his eyes.

"We're not starting anything. Anyway, Jane started it."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did t – "

"I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED, IT I'LL FINISH IT!" We all looked at Harry.

"Look who's quoting animated movies now…" I huffed.

We all looked back to George and Charlie, who was basically in George's arms.

"What did we miss?" Aly asked.

"We'll never know now, thanks to you two." said Harry, putting his arm around Ginny, who leaned into him.

"Charlie tripped and George caught her. All you need to know." said Ginny.

"Fineeeee-uh." We kept watching, and then a slower song came on. I think it's called, "Look After You," by the Fray. I lurve this song…

Then, George and Charlie started dancing again.

"YES!" all four of us cried.

* * *

"Sure, I'd love to dance!" she said happily. I breathed a sigh of relief. I'd have died if she said no. I put my arms around her wait and she snuggled into my shoulder. She was so sweet, and she fit so right. We began to sway back and forth, and I saw Ginny and Harry dancing, and Ron and Hermione dancing.

But it was just Charlie and I in our little world. Dancing like we were made to do it forever. She felt so right with me. It felt like we were, well, meant to be.

Wow that sounds cheesy. But that's how it felt.

Her hair had fallen out of its bun, and I unconsciously began playing with it's chestnut and purple strands. Her hair was one of the softest things I'd felt before, like silk, or velvet.

She looked up slowly, and we were no longer thinking about the 4 years, no longer thinking about how much younger she was, just feeling. Thinking was out. She was all there was in that moment. Taking the lead, I bent down to close the space between us.

**A/N2: Well, there we go! Chapter 5! Hope you liked it, and reviews would be very appreciated. Actually, I would probably love you forever if you did :P! Oh, and the "I don't care who started it, I'll finish it" is from Ice Age, and the "She liveeeeeeees!" is an edited version of a line from "Mulan", the part where Mushu is first "awakened.".**


	6. Blast from the Past

**A/N: Merci to xMessrMoony to reviewing faithfully, she is the best, and I love her to death. Thanks also to those who put my stories on alert or favorites. To quote PotC, "A craftsman always likes to hear his[her work is appreciated."**

**About the randomly quick updates: I've have an odd amount of free time lately, so enjoy the frequent updates while they last! On the with the story!**

**Last comment: due to an issue that has been brought to my attention, I will now be titling each POV to avoid confusion. Once again, thanks to xMessrMoony for that tidbit.**

_CHARLIE_

I looked up to see his eyes closed, coming towards me. _Oh my, he's going to kiss me. YES! _I thought. I closed my eyes as well, hoping we'd meet at the right point.

Our lips met. Then we were interrupted by two things.

A, "YES!" from Jane or Aly (probably Jane, she has the social skills of a forest animal) and…

"What the HELL is this, Charlie?!" I broke away from George to glare at where the outburst had come from. Oh crap. It can't be –

"Seamus? Seamus Finnigan? How are you?" said George, obviously not understanding the situation fully.

"I was doing fine until I saw my girlfriend kissing YOU!" Seamus took furious steps towards George, and I placed myself between them. George looked baffled.

"Girlfriend?" No one paid attention to him, though.

"Funny, now you know what it feels like, don't you, Seamus!" I said angrily. I glanced over to see Jane, Aly, Harry and Ginny walking over. Ron and Hermione had broken apart and just stared at us.

"Seamus, what the heck? Why are you here, and not cheating on someone else?" said Aly, coming from the side with a murderous expression. I knew she was still angry at him and her sister for hurting me, but they had put her in a very awkward position by him cheating on me, something it had taken her a while to put past her. Seamus being back, somewhere she thought he wouldn't be just reawakened her annoyance and confusion.

"Shut it, Vane, no one cares." Aly glared at him and stomped off, Jane running off behind her saying, "Aly, wait!" Seamus turned his attention back to me  
"Charlie, I've tried to call you and talk to you, but you won't listen to me! Hear me out!" said Seamus, his Irish charm twinkling in his eyes. I wouldn't fall for it again. I couldn't.

"Fine, we'll talk. But somewhere that ISN'T the middle of a dance floor, okay?" I grabbed his sleeve and dragged him over to a booth in the corner.

"Now, why are you here?"

"Charlie, I've tried to tell you. I was drunk, and Romilda took advantage of that. I never meant to hurt you."

I glared and rolled my eyes at the same time, which I'm guessing was both an impressive and unattractive feat at once. "You can't have been that drunk. McGonagall was drinking the same stuff and she didn't make out with her boyfriend's friend's sister."

"Last time I checked you weren't a boy."

"You phrased that wrong."

"You know what I meant."

I sighed at his idiocy. "Seamus, why are you really here? You've left messages I wouldn't return, all saying the same, pathetic, 'I'm miserable without you, take me back, I didn't mean to' rant that you'd always do to guilt me into something."

"But I – "

"Seamus, you were all over Romilda. We all saw, we all know, we all understand. Sure, you were drunk, but that doesn't change it. You cheated on me with Gryffindor's resident – you know I'm not going to finish that sentence. You know why? Because she is my BEST FRIEND'S OLDER SISTER. And I am not going to be the kind of person to hurt someone just for the hell of it. I'm over it, I'm over you, I'm done, Seamus."

He stared at me like a goldfish.

"Do you get what I'm saying?"

Apparently he didn't, because he was staring at me open mouthed.

"Why are you really here, Seamus?" I said more softly.

"I – I don't know. I just…I made a mistake, and I needed to get away. I'll just go I guess." Hearing his hurt, well, it hurt me too. I hated being mean to people. I always get this horrible feeling of guilt welled up inside of me for what feels like forever.

But this time I couldn't let it get to me. If he hurts half as much as I did, then I really do feel awful, but I can't go back to a guy who could hurt me like that again.

"I'm sorry, Seamus. But it can't work."

As I walked away, I started thinking again.

* * *

_**JANE**_

"Are they about to KISS?!" I whispered to Aly. She smacked my head.

"Duh, they are, you nitwit." she said as George and Charlie got closer and closer. Finally, it happened.

"YES!"

Oh crap, did that come from me?

"Jane, you have the social skills of a raccoon."

"Sorry…Thought I do have to say that response was creative. And who's – uhoh."

I heard someone say, "What the HELL is this, Charlie?!", and if I'm right, that is NOT someone we want to be here.

For the first time in my life, I was unhappy I was right.

"Why is SEAMUS here?" said Harry and Aly at the same time, but their intonations were different. Harry's was the tone of a mildly surprised old school friend (which he was).

Aly's, on the other hand, was that of an angry cat.

Aly started stamping over to where Seamus, Charlie and George were. I followed in her wake, and Harry and Ginny brought up the rear (which is a very awkward statement if you think about it). ANYWAY enough of the ranting.

"Seamus, what the heck? Why are you here, and not cheating on someone else?" said Aly, staring him down like a hippogriff. Seamus blinked. _Oops, bad idea, Seamus_, I thought.

But he was ready for it. "Shut it, Vane, no one cares."

I knew this would hit Aly hard, since the only person who called her "Vane" was Snape, even when she'd say she'd prefer to be called "Aly", because of her sister.

She turned and started darting through the crowd.

Fortunately, this made it much easier for me to follow her, since people had already made space for her.

"Aly, wait!" I called as I ran after her. She never runs. She usually just hits the person til they agree.

I finally caught up with her. "Aly, are you okay?"

"Why is he BACK? He already hurt two people, why is he coming back to Charlie?"

"He's a boy. It's – wait, two people?"

"Romilda's pregnant. He left her when he found out. She only told him so he'd stay with her, and now she's blaming Charlie, and I tried to defend her, but Romilda just, she just, wouldn't listen. So now she's pregnant, has a sister who she won't talk to, and she doesn't even know who the father is." Aly was sobbing whole-heartedly when she finished. I just stared.

"Wait, she doesn't know the father?" Aly looked up, her face tear-stained and hurt.

"What did she turn into, Janie? She knows its 1 of 3 people, but she has no idea who. She's not my sister. My sister, Ro-ro, never would have done this. Who is she?" Aly looked at pleadingly, begging me to give her the answer.

"I…I don't know, Aly. I don't know."

Not knowing what else to do, I wrapped my arms around my best friend and hoped to Merlin that somehow, someday, something will make this right.

"Well, look at it this way, Janie. Hopefully Charlie's out there turning Seamus down, yelling maybe, and maybe he'll go back to Romilda."

"Maybe. Or maybe she'll find someone who isn't soap scum."

"Yeah. That'd be better."

**A/N2: Well, that was a depressing end of chapter. But I had to put that in somewhere soon, or else…well I'll leave it at that. But a review would be much appreciated and I would feel smiley and happy despite the clouds having a tantrum (aka it's raining.). Remember, reviewssmiley time, and thank you for reading!**


	7. Awkward Apples

**A/N: GASP! Another soccer practice cancelled, which means YAY for my story! Dances stupidly. Anyway, done with that. But yes, thank you very, very much for the amazing compliment and review from StarsInTheSky123, because reviews make me want to write more. And by the way, for anyone who is, ahem, sheltered, there is a little part towards the end that is kind of…not quite M but not quite T. Nothing happens, but some suggestive language is used. So, now on with chapter 7! **

**GEORGE**

I touched my lips as Charlie stomped away, dragging Seamus Finnigan with her. Was it wrong to be attracted to her being annoyed and angry?

Whoops, sorry, probably shouldn't say anything about that to her. Or maybe I should.

Nah. Bad plan.

"Whoa, George. Way to go for it, Tiger!" said Ron, clapping me on the shoulder. "You got a feisty one!" I was not happy that this was coming from my little brother.

Fortunately, karma is wonderful. We all knew he was in for it. "RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU BE SUCH A SEXIST PIG!!" yelled Hermione as we all expected. We all backed away slowly, watching him cower beneath her rage saying, "I-I-I d-didn't mean it th-that way. Please, Mione, I'm sorry. I was kidding." She continued glaring at him, and we walked away, leaving them to they're argument-then-make-up-make-out.  
"You know, I'm glad they brought their own car." said Ginny. Harry and I just looked at her. "Please say you didn't"

"She did George."

"That's slightly disturbing."

"I agree, George."

Ginny looked at us. "You both have horribly dirty minds. Besides, Hermione wouldn't do that in a car. She'd wait for satin sheets the night of her wedding, when she – "

"Ginny. Don't finish that sentence." said Harry, shaking his head, probably trying to remove the same mental image as I had in my head.

"Fine. I'll be uh…Right back," said Ginny. She darted off in the direction we saw Charlie and Seamus go.

I turned to Harry. "This is not going to turn out normally, is it?"

"Probably not."

Sure enough, a little bit later, my little sister ran up behind me and punched me in the back. Oh goody. A Ginny greeting.

I knew she needed more estrogen in the house. She's become more violent then half the guys I've met…

As I winced in pain, I tried to understand what she was (ridiculously quickly) saying.

"…and so he was drunk and cheated on Charlie at the party at Hogwarts, but she won't take him back!" she turned to me, "That means you have a chance! He's not REALLY her boyfriend!"

I think I got one of those idiotic, dazed looks, because Ginny had to flick me twice for me to respond. "Wait, what?"

"She's coming back over here, my genius of a brother. And I'm going to go find Aly and Jane, because the way the sped off like that was a bit, well, not good." Ginny flounced off to where we had seen Aly and Jane disappear to a little while ago.

I looked to where Ginny had come from and, sure enough, Charlie was heading over to where Harry and I stood.

"Hi, George. Sorry about that, but I guess you need to know about something…"

"No. No talking for now, just dancing." I said.

"And maybe some kissing?" she said quietly.

"And maybe some kissing."

* * *

_GINNY_

I walked over to where I heard sniffling, hoping it was Aly or Jane, not some deranged psychopath, like the one that lured old ladies out of the house making crying baby noises.

"Hello?" I asked tentatively.

"Ginny? Is that you?" It was Jane. She seemed to be holding someone who was crying softly.

"Yeah. Are you guys alright?"

"Well, for the most part we're fine. It's just, well, Aly and Seamus don't have the best history."

"I thought he dated Charlie though?"

"Yes, that was the problem." Jane looked over to Aly, who nodded. It seemed there was some kind of communication passed through them.

I didn't really get it.

"You see, Seamus and Charlie dated all through her 5th year, and through his 7th, while the war was going on. He was her first real boyfriend, unless you count Jack Halley in 4th year, and no one counts that because it was mostly just snogging in the broom cupboard. Oh, and there was also Carson Caroway in 3rd year, but really, he doesn't count because they were really young, but he was in 4th –"

"Jane you're rambling again."

She blushed, and sort of shook her head, probably to clear it. "Oh. Right. So, he was the first guy that she'd be all gooey, mushy over, the first guy to ask her to Hogsmeade, that kind of thing.

"When Hogwarts was attacked, he told her to go with everyone to the Hog's Head, but she wouldn't listen. She's the oldest of all of us. She was almost of age already in 5th year."

"She turns 17 October 3rd." interjected a sniffling Aly.

"Right. So, she stayed, McGonagall apparently saw her, but didn't say anything.

"Aly and I went with her but Charlie and –" Jane paused once again to look at Aly. The latter shook her head. "Charlie stayed back. And she was fighting someone with a mask on when a wall exploded in front of her. Knocked her out and – well, it knocked her out."

I knew exactly what she was talking about. Fred had the same fate, except he didn't make it.

"I know what you're talking about, Jane," I said gently. She looked at me and said, "Do you need a hug before we continue?"

"Yes…" We hugged – if a little awkwardly, since we hadn't known each other for very long.

"Well, anyway, after she was out, Seamus spent almost no time up in the hospital wing with her. He'd say it was pointless to talk to an unconscious person, but Aly and I couldn't leave her side.

"She woke up 2 days before a party was set to be held in the great hall, and Madam Pomfrey said she'd have the right amount of recovery time to be allowed to go. We were all as happy as we could be, considering the situation. So, we help Char get ready, she gets a new skirt to look nice for Seamus (who, for the record, had only visited 3 times out of the 2 weeks she'd been there).

"Then we got to the party, and already McGonagall had begun telling off people for celebrating a little too vigorously, if you know what I mean." I laughed.

"Yeah, she yelled at Harry and me. I just told her I was helping 'The Boy Who Lived' live a little more. She kind of stared at me and got so flustered she left."

The two girls laughed and Jane got back to her story. "Anyway, we heard somebody yelling at somebody else, and we hadn't seen Charlie or Seamus recently, so we left to go see who was in trouble with the PDA police now.

"We walk over to where we expected to see McGonagall, and Seamus is re-doing his tie and Aly's sister – Romilda – is fixing her shirt, while yelling at Charlie. If I remember correctly it was – "  
"'Just because you're his girlfriend doesn't mean he'd wait on your hand and feet until you woke up.'" said Aly angrily.

"Yes, that. And then Charlie did what Charlie always does. She corrected her use of a commonly used expression. She said, 'First of all, it's hand and foot, not hand and feet. And secondly, you don't use that phrase in this kind of context.'"

Despite the seriousness of the situation, I had to laugh. I could definitely see Charlie saying that. "I see. Then what happened?"

"Charlie turned on her heel and left. Seamus made it to the doors of the great hall before she turned his, well…"

"What'd she do?"

"Well, she turned his, you know, into a rather large apple and shouted, 'Now it'll fit better in your loose whore!' and stomped off to the nearest bathroom. She was in a stall before she started crying."

I paused. I knew I'd find this girl amusing, but I'm beginning to think she's a better match for George than I originally knew.

"Charlie actually said that?"

"Yup. In front of way too many teachers to count. Pomfrey nearly had a heart attack, and Flitwick fell off the chair he was standing on."

I liked this girl. "I think Charlie may just be a good girl for George. Maybe this will pull him out of his woe-is-me slump."

The three of us laughed and went back out onto the dance floor, where we saw Charlie and George dancing close. Things are working out pretty well. You know, for after a huge war.

**A/N2: This might just be the longest chapter I've written all through "Weasley and Jackson". Well, I hope you liked it. This one is not one of the best, I just had to make the Seamus-Romilda-Charlie-George thing clear, you know, explain it all.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading, and all that review will be mentioned in the first author note. More reviews equal faster updates. (No one teaches you that kind of math in school…) Speaking of math, I must finish my math homework after I update! Goodbye, and remember, reviews are smile makers, like cookies!**


	8. Did I Say That Out Loud?

**A/N: Oh jeesh. Sorry about the delay, but I actually had practice Wednesday and then I had a game that we didn't get home until 8:30 from on Thursday. So, whooo! New chapter! Thanks a bunches to: bookworm2011 (I like the name, by the way. Whoo to bookworms :P) and also to taliapony (you weren't being sarcastic, right:P)**

**Note: To anyone who got offended or a bit confused about the ending part involving apples in the last chapter, I apologize, but I did warn you in the author's note. Not that I exactly expect people to read every single bit of my ridiculously long rants, but still.**

**On with chapter 8!**

_**JANE**_

I walked onto the dance floor, looking for Charlie and George. There they were, dancing again.

Must…resist…urge…to… – "Guys, look they're –"

"We know, Jane." said Ginny and Aly collectively.

I need to stop pointing out the obvious.

"Where have YOU two been?" asked Ginny accusingly.

Hermione and Ron walked over, their hair messed up and with goofy I-just-got-hit-with-a-large-mallet grins on their faces.

"No where."

"Car?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

"A), you have your keys in your hand." Ron looked down. Yep, Ginny was right.

"B), I have my ways."

"Meaning she guessed ages ago." said Harry coming over. "I was getting bored guys. Charlie and George were off dancing, Ginny followed Jane who had followed Aly to God knows where and you and Hermione – "

"Harry James Potter, stop that sentence right now." said Hermione sternly.

Then I did something I REALLY shouldn't have.

I saluted.

Everyone stared at me, and I could tell Hermione was seconds from actually killing me. And not pleasantly either.

Angering Hermione. Now THAT'S something I never though I'd end up doing.

Why didn't I write a will sooner…

Then a brilliant idea shot into my head.

"I fancy a run, anyone want to join? No? Well, okay goodbye!"

Okay, that sounded way less moronic in my head.

Without looking back, I did a combination run – sidestep to avoid everyone else, to get to the same place Charlie had found solace earlier that night.

Yessiree, I was gonna go chill in the bathroom.

I was still in there a few minutes later when Aly came, sprinting in.

"Hello, Madame Alenia. Here to join the idiot party?" I said stupidly.

"Jane, you've gotta come quick." My friend sounded panicky.

By the tone of her voice, I could tell this wasn't something stupid. This was serious.

After that, I asked no more questions. I just went.

* * *

_CHARLIE_

After a little bit of dancing, I decided it might make sense to not be completely silent.

I pulled back from dancing with George and decided to start a conversation. "So, what's the craziest thing you've ever done?" Knowing George he'd have to think about this for a minute.

"I'd have to say when we broke out of Hogwarts."

That did not take him long enough.

"How 'bout you?"

I stared. What was the craziest – uhoh. Do I really have to say it?

"Lets just say it involves apples…" I cringed.

He noticed.

"Oh yes. I heard about that one. Ginny told me about it. Clever idea. Is transfiguration your best subject?" He was talking about what I did to my ex-boyfriends…doo-hicky…like he was talking about the weather. This kid rocks.

"Well, sort of. I was actually best a potions. Snape hated me for it and…" My sentence trailed off. When I thought Snape, I thought Battle of Hogwarts. When I think Battle of Hogwarts, I think Fred. Fred is…not so living-like anymore.

George seemed to be thinking around the same lines, but decided to not mention it.

"That must have been amusing."

"It really was." We paused. _Awkward silence_, I thought.

"It wasn't awkward til you said it was awkward. Now it kind of is."

Crap. I said that out loud didn't I…

"Yeah, you did."

"Wow. I need to stop thinking if I keep saying things like that out loud."

"Well what do you want not to say?"

"What do you want to hear?" Yes, playful banter. My favorite. Fortunately I didn't say that last bit out loud.

"Well, how about how I'm devilishly handsome, a magnificently sexy guy, and an amazing flirt?"

I stared at him. "Did you really just say that?"

"Oh I did. What do you want to hear?"

"Um…" I'm not good at this kind of thing. "Um, that, I, er, that I, um, who, uh – "

"That your piece-y sentences with hardly any structure are very adorable? Because they are."

This boy is one heck of a charmer. I told him that.

"Hey, I grew up with some of the most girl crazy guys at Hogwarts. You pick some things up." I laughed at this.

"You are devilishly handsome, a magnificently sexy guy, a wicked good kisser, and an amazing flirt."

"I didn't say the good kisser part." Damn. I though he'd miss that.

"Damn. I thought you'd miss that."

"I'm pretty observant. Though I have to say, pretty girls distract me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're doing a pretty good job of it right now." That made me blush. No one had ever really called me pretty before. Seamus had always called me sexy or hot, but never pretty. Sometimes I think he was probably just trying to get in my pants.

Now that I think of it he probably was.

Perv.

Enough of the ex.

The slow song turned off, and Fergalicious began blasting loudly from the speakers. My eardrums felt like they were smacked with a hammer.

"OW!"

George let go of my hips and stared at me for a second. "Ch-Charlie? Are you okay?" He got a kind of boy-ish nervousness in his eyes. I found it very cute.

"I don't know if I really am. I think my eardrums just exploded."

"That's not good."

"What?"

"Ha-ha, very funny." I giggled. "What can I say, I like making stupid jokes."

"I'll go with whatever you want, just don't – " He stopped midsentence.

Of course, that might be because I kissed him.

I pulled away and he just stared at me.

"Don't finish the sentence, please." He looked kind of…well…To put it no other way, his eyes were unfocused and they were kind of…Going cross-eyed.

"George, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I, yay." I looked at him.

"I said that out loud, didn't I."

"Yup."

"Aw jeez." I giggled and leaned my head forward.

He did too.

I heard a kind of smack.

Ow.

The ground is hard.

Why am I on the ground? That's funny.

Haha…I like funny things.

Hey wait…Why is the world getting…dar..da…d…

**A/N2: Yay for cliffhangers! I'll probably get the next chapter up soon, like either Monday afternoon or tomorrow. Reviews would be nice (that's probably getting annoying isn't it…). Okay, I'll leave you with a bit less to read. Thankies for reading!**


	9. Yellow and Aqua?

**A/N: Sorry about the wait! I honestly tried to get this out, but I kept getting writer's block. I had so much to do, and this had to be put to the backburner over school and soccer. It's probably not going to take this long next time if things go right. I hope I don't lose readers because of the waits…**

**Oh well. **

**Thank you soooo much to both xMessrMoony and StarsInTheSky123 for reviewing faithfully! Those two are so great!**

**Now on to the show…er…story…**

_CHARLIE_

"…So since she had only just recently recovered from the explosion, the little head-to-head bump unsteadied her. She probably got a little dizzy and fell, hitting the same, tender spot she had hit at the Battle of Hogwarts, reawakening the wound." I did not understand what I was hearing. Was it a dream?

_What a weird dream, _I thought, _Why would I dream about that?_

I slowly opened my eyes, and my head pounded mercilessly when the light from the windows hit them.

"Ow…"

About 3 heads flipped around to look at me.

"CHARLIE!" yelled Jane. This made my headache that much worse.

"Shh, Jane, be quieter. It'll hurt her head." Aly turned to me, "Charlie? How are you doing?" she asked quietly.

"My…my head hurts." I said. "The whole white-hospital-with-too-much-light thing is kind of not the best right now though."

Everyone laughed quietly. Then I asked something I should have asked before.

"Where are my mom and dad?"

"They were in here for a while before. It's 6pm, Saturday." said Aly. "They said that you might wake up if we were in here talking to you."

"And it seems to have worked. Now, you two, I'm sure you have a lot of gossip to tell your friend about, but she needs to rest. Call her parents in, I need to talk to all of them at once." said a healer in a yellow and aqua outfit. Wait yellow and aqua? I turned back to make sure my sight wasn't damaged. Nope, still yellow and aqua.

These St. Mungo's people seriously need a stylist.

Jane and Aly left and brought in my parents, who looked relieved and concerned at the same time. Believe me, it's a weird look.

The healer, who we were informed was named Jade Hamilton, talked to me and my parents about what had happened and told me that I'd need to stay at St. Mungo's for 2 weeks to make sure another bump won't make me pass out for good.

At the mention of 2 weeks of my social life kaput this was my reaction: "What the f – "

"Charlotte…"

"Sorry mom. It's just that I'm already ½ way through the summer, and two weeks from now will give me 1 week of summer left. It makes me sad." I put on a fake pouty face and sniffled pathetically.

My parents laughed at my little "charade". "Yes, honey, but this is the best way to prevent you from hitting your head again."

I stared at my mom.

"Which would be bad."

I still stared.

"Charlotte Mariana Jackson, you are the strangest person I know." she kissed my forehead. "But I'm just happy you're safe."

* * *

**GEORGE**

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked for what felt like the 90-millionth time. I've never been this much of a worried person. What is with me today…

"She's still not awake yet. We'll find out soon." Charlie's parents, who want me to call them "Hannah and Carsey", said quietly. They don't know about me and Charlie.

Which I can't say is a bad thing.

Charlie had been out for a while, but they thought she would wake up. She had to. If she didn't…

I don't even want to think about it. I really just, I couldn't.

After what felt like years – which was probably no more than half an hour – Jane tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey, George?"

I shook my head to get out of my daze and looked up. "Yes?"

"Aly and I are going in to see her. They say she might wake up if her friends are in with her, want to come?" she said, uncharacteristically quiet.

"I, I, I…No, I don't want her parents wondering."

"Are you sure?" Aly poked her blonde head in the conversation. "I bet she'd like to see you if she woke up. She likes you, ya know."

"I know." I paused. "Okay, that sounded stupid. I mean I don't want to make her nervous. I should probably just…Just stay out here."

I put my head down and a second later I heard a door shut.

_Will she be okay? Was her head bumping into mine what made her pass out? Is it all my fault? What if she never wakes up? Will she be in a coma for years?_ These were the thoughts running rapidly though my head like a loose bludger while I sat in front of the cold, white hospital door in which was the girl I danced with the night before.

It felt like 30 minutes before I heard anything. What I heard was promising.

"CHARLIE!!!" I heard from inside the room. On my best guess, it would be Jane.

I heard nothing else until…"GEORGE! HANNAH! CARSEY! She's AWAKE!!"

"Call us Hannah and Carsey" ran into Charlie's room.

I just stared, until her parents came out.

"George."

I looked at Mrs. Jack – Hannah. "Yes?"

"She wants to see you."

Oh my…

* * *

"George? Was that George?" asked my mother frantically. Her face fell as she saw it was me.

"No, Mum, that was just me, crashing into the flower pot. Again. George's probably still at the hospital." Tonk's clumsy-tude must have been passed to me after she – not going into that, not going into that, NOT going INTO THAT.

Mum went back to cooking dinner and flicked her wand to put the casserole in the oven. When she was finished, she turned to me.

"I'm getting worried about him. He came back last night at two, and left again at 6. Are you sure he's not being a hooligan again, Ginny?" I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, I told you, our friend got hurt and he's hanging out with her to make sure she'll be okay. You know him, he's overly caring when he wants to be." Mum chuckled and shook her head.

"I know I shouldn't worry. It's just I don't want to lose anyone else." And with those two sentences, Mum started sniffling. I put my arms around her and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry, Mum. No one's going to hurt us again. We're safe."

We stood there for a minute.

"GINNY, HARRY, GUESS WHAT CHARLIE WOKE UP!!!" the two of us jumped at the noise, pulled out the wand, and ran into the living room, where I collided with Harry, landed on top of him and blushed furiously.

Of course. "Hi Jane. You're good at this loudness thing."

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just wicked excited about her being okay. And there's the added bonus of being a floating head in someone's fireplace." She was flooing only her head in. Leave it to her to be easily amused.

"Oh, and I gotta go, Charlie's parents are back. Apparently George is going in to see her."

"Jane, are you going to eavesdrop?" asked Harry, amused.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Well DUH!" She left.

Harry and I laughed.

Then we looked at my Mum.

"So, who is this Charlie. Not a guy friend as you implied, huh, Ginevra?"

I had a lot of explaining to do.

**A/N2: Oh, and I've reached double digits for reviews!!! Yayness! Thanks again to all who review, it really does make my day seeing new reviewers and new reviews. (Am I hinting enough : P) Thanks for reading!**


	10. Purple Polka Dot Lederhosen

**A/N: WAHOO! TENTH CHAPPIE! I'm done.**

**Okay, I think I'm only going to be able to do weekly updates. Soccer and school and projects and essays and tests, yuck. Too much to do.**

**I will keep updating though. I won't be abandoning this. **

**Thank you to my two most faithful reviewers, StarsInTheSky123 and xMessrMoony for reviewing. Also much thanks to SpiceChaiPrincessofDoom (cool name btw, I love chai) for being a new reviewer, which I love to see!**

**So enough of the chatter, on to the story! **

**GEORGE**

I stepped into the room and closed the door quietly. Charlie's head snapped over to where I was, and her hard expression softened. That has to be a good sign.

"George I'm glad you're – "

"Charlie, I'm so sorry I hit your head with mine! I should have been more careful! I'd understand if you never wanted to talk to me again." I said this very quickly, before she could interrupt.

To my surprise, she began to laugh.

"George, it wasn't your fault. I should probably let you know…I was there when, um, when Fred…" She trailed off.

I stared. "You mean, you – Oh." I was beginning to get it.

"See, George, bumping heads with you disoriented me, and I began to fall, and when I hit my head on the floor, it reawakened the concussion I sustained from that wall exploding during the Battle of Hogwarts."

"The one Fred died during?"

"Yes."

I stared at her for a minute, and noticed she was tearing up.

"Ch-Charlie? Are you okay?" I went over next to her and took her hand in mine, because it felt like the right thing to do.

She sat up and sat with her legs crossed, on top of the painfully white hospital blankets.

"I wasn't the only 5th year to sneak in."

I looked at her. "Yes…"

"My friend Esmeralda came with me. You probably don't know her as that, she went by Emma usually. Well, we were born on the same day, some of the oldest in our year, and that's basically how we bonded. We became friends while in Herbology, because she was in Hufflepuff so Sprout favored them of course. She stood up for me when Sprout yelled at me for spilling seeds of some random plant I don't care about."

"Venomous tentacula?"

"Yup, that's it. Anyway, the four of us – Jane, Aly Emma and I – were inseperable.

"So that's how we decided it would be for the Battle. The four of us meant to go, but then after Em and I got past McGonagall, Aly and Jane had to stay back in the Hog's Head.

"Em and I were taking people down – quite spiffy-like, if I do say so myself." I chuckled. I'd never heard someone use "spiffy" while explaining how they knocked people out.

"That is an interesting word." I said to her, smirking.

"I feel that way too. It livens up any conversation."

I swear, to this day, I will never know how she keeps a straight face half the time. I can't.

"Okay, so we were rounding the corner, right where you and the rest of your family were, when the wall exploded. I got hit in the head with a rock, and blacked out, but not before I saw my first best friend smashed against a wall.

"That was the last thing I saw, Emma being hit against a wall, and I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not, and when I woke up…" She paused and sniffled. I sat on the side of the bed and put my arm around her, and she started talking again. "When I woke up, it was bad. I saw people around me with fake happy faces, who wouldn't respond when I'd ask for Emma. Aly and Jane wouldn't look up. My parents were consoling Emma's.

"That's why I was so irked when Seamus…You know. It was too much for me to handle. I shut myself in my room with the Disney classics and a box of chocolates and hid for about three weeks. Then they took me to the club Friday night. And here we are." We paused and just sat there for a minute.

"And here we are."

She was silent for a minute, and I took this opportunity to look at her. Her purple-chestnut hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, her nails painted a dark, deep, pinkish-red.

I pulled her into a hug, where she picked her head up.

She pressed her lips to mine and –

"CHARLOTTE MARIANA JACKSON WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

"GEORGE WEASLEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT POOR, INJURED GIRL?!"

I'm not sure if even, "We're screwed." covers it.

* * *

_GINNY_

"…And that's what happened, Mum. She's a good kid, really. I tutored her best friend in Potions last year, and they're both real sweethearts." I had just finished explaining to my freaked out mother exactly who Charlie Jackson was.

Mum sat there for a minute, staring at Harry who had his arm around me shoulders. He pulled it away.

"Is…Is she good to him?"

"She is a very sweet girl and her sense of humor is almost identical to his, Mrs. Weasley."

"Call me Mum."

"Okay…Mum." My mother stared into space for a couple seconds then said, "How is she?"

"Well, apparently she woke up, so that's good. She should be okay, I hope."

"I'm going to go see her, and my son, and give them my blessing."

"Mum, they aren't getting married. They're not even dating."

"Fine. Then I'm going to say hello."

"Okay…"

Mum, Harry and I floo'ed into the room where I knew Charlie was, and put the code to her room (897242) into the room.

Mum went in first and – uhoh. Screaming. Multiple screams. From multiple people. This will not end well.

* * *

_**JANE**_

Aly was pushing me out of the way. "Jane, can you hear anything?"

"Oh, definitely, my hearing is magnificent with you SHOUTING INTO MY EAR." I said. This had been going on for around 10 minutes. Aly just wouldn't shut up.

"Sorry, Miss Anger."

"Me? Fine, whatever. I thought I was the one who talked too much."

"You are."

"Shutting up would be REALLY good for you right now, Aly."

"I – you – we – that – completely – BEDWETTER!"

"THAT WAS FIRST GRADE!" I should not have told her about that. "I shouldn't have told you about that. Well, anyway, if we are to continue in this vein... DATED DENNIS CREEVEY!"

"THAT WAS A DARE!"

"Aly, it SO was not. You liiiiiiiiiked him!"

"I did not! I was 15!"

"IT WAS LAST YEAR!"

"You're point? I – I was under stress from O.W.L.s"

"Yeah right. You lurrrrrrrrved him."

"I DID NOT!"

"Aly, you cried for 3 days straight when he decided he wanted to 'date girls my own age'."

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"My lord, are you to ever going to stop arguing?" Hannah emerged in her muggle clothes, which, being a muggle, she pulled off way better than her wizard husband wearing purple polka dot lederhosen. Oh my lordy, if I had parents like Charlie's…

"We're going in to see our daughter, be right back!" said Carsey happily.

"Okay!" I said happily.

Aly looked at me with her, "Oh crap" expression.

Then I got it.

"How mad do you think they'll be when they find a boy they don't know in Charlie's room."

"Oh holy Jesus, Jane, we're all screwed…"

"Do you think Carsey knows the apple trick?"

That was it. We ran into the room as we heard two people shouting.

**A/N2: Oh man, I LOVE writing Aly/Jane arguments. Even though this is mainly about Charlie and Fred, Aly and Jane are wicked fun to write…**

**By the way, I know this is a little early to mention this, but the 50****th**** person to review gets to choose a topic for a chapter (ex: Jane getting lost in the Hogsmeade, Aly finding out she has a secret admirer, George finding Ginny and Harry in an compromising position, anything like that.) This is mainly a way for me to get more plots in here, so I don't have to end the story early. Funny and/or romantic is best but I really don't mind anything else. (P.S: The flooing directly to a room and using a code to get in? Yeah, totally made that up.)**


	11. I'm Not Dawdling!

**A/N: Sorry about the no updates. I went about 4 days without even going on the computer (sleepover overload), and before that I had an essay, a comic and a notebook due (don't ask about the comic. Our school is…really weird…) I also have Fang Fest this week (think spirit week, only wayyyy more awesome haha), so that requires a lot of extra planning.**

**Thank you SO much to: xMessrMoony and StarsInTheSky123 for reviewing, and special thanks to naeko101 and jazzybabe7 for being new reviewers.**

**On to the story!**

_CHARLIE_

I broke away from George and stared, horrified, at the scene before me. My father, looking like he's about to do the apple trick (I really hope he won't…). My mother's mouth gaping open, just gazing at us. Mrs. Weasley, standing there befuddled and angry at the same time, her wand out, pointing at, not me, but George. Jane holding back a laugh (mental note: smack her if we get out of this). Aly's got a look that plainly says, "We are so screwed." Ginny and Harry are behind Mrs. Weasley, wide-eyed and staring.

Aly's got it right. Sc-rewed.

Everyone seemed to snap out of their stupor at the same time.

"GEORGE!"

"CHARLOTTE!"

"JANE!"

"ALY!"

We stared at them. They stared at each other.

"We don't know why we did that either."

"We were having a Shrek moment."

I smacked my palm to my forehead. For a Ravenclaw, Aly can be one hell of a dumbass sometimes…

"Charlotte Mariana, what are you doing snogging a random boy you barely know? Are you seeking our attention?" asked my mother, being analytical. That's what I get for being the daughter of a psychologist.

"Mum, he's George Weasley. He's a good guy."

"Oh. Well I guess – "

"HANNAH! That means he's about 20 years of age! TWENTY! CHARLOTTE IS ONLY SIXTEEN!"

Damn. Why'd he have to remember that?

"I'm seventeen in, like two and a half months."

"On October – "

"ALY! My parents know my birthday."

She stopped her speech. "Oh. Right. I know."

"Well, Mum, he's really not – " Then it hit me.

"YOU TWO TOLD HIM HE COULD COME IN TO SEE ME!" I shouted.

Aly and Jane though I was talking to them. "We didn't do anything!" They said quickly.

"Not you two, my parents." Then I paused. "Wait, why are you guys still here?"

"I…I'm not sure." Aly and Jane looked at each other.

"We'll, uh," Jane said as she gestured to herself and Aly, "We'll just go."

"We'll go with the two of you, maybe find something in the cafeteria," said Ginny grabbing Harry's hand and following the Trouble Twins out of the room.

"I'll head out too." George threw me a cute, apologetic, guilty-in-a-good-way look that said he didn't want to leave.

"Uh-uh, not so fast young man. I need to have a word with you!" said the red-headed woman making her way towards her son.

He threw me another look plainly stating that we were in the same boat.

Everyone exited the room, and I picked up where I left off.

"Again, the two of you SAID he could come in. You TOLD him I wanted to see him. YOU SAID HE COULD COME SEE ME!"

"Well – darling – that's – that's not the – the point! That was before we knew he was…CRADLE SNATCHING YOU! From…Your…Cradle?"

Way to end on a strong note, Dad.

"Dad. What did you think, that George was coming to sing me a telegram of well wishes from Grandma and give me a box of chocolates from a wealthy benefactor?"

They both stared.

"Bad time for sarcasm?"

"Yes." My mom was looking at me sternly.

"Now, explain all that happened."

"All of it?" Maybe I can fudge it a bit.

"All of it, young lady, or we'll ask George." Dad, asking George…

If I let my dad talk to him, George would become the owner of a very fruity friend…

"So, I'll begin with the beginning, shall I?"

"No, start with the end. Stop dawdling, Charlie."

"I'm not dawdling, Mum!"

Of course, I'm dawdling, Mum.

"Yes you are."

Doesn't take a genius to figure that one out.

"Am I? Really? What is the definition of dawdle? What is the origin of this magnificent word that is ridiculously fun to say? And anyway, who thinks of definitions? Who thinks of words? Who – "

"CHARLIE!" yelled both of my parents at the same time.

It could only last so long…oh well. Here goes…

"Okay, so maybe I was dawdling. Well, here it is, the story and saga of how we got to this miraculous place in time. What is time and what - "

"Charlie…"

"Oh, alright…"

When I finished explaining, I heard all the others outside the room.

"Mum, Dad, can I talk to Aly and Jane?"

"Sure, we'll call them in as we leave."

* * *

**GEORGE**

I looked at my mother, guilty. "Hiya, Mum!" I said stupidly, trying to avoid my mother's inevitable fury.

She took a deep breathe, and I cringed, waiting for the unleashing of the monster Angry Mother. "GEORGE WEASLEY HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO A POOR, INNOCENT, DEFENSELESS GIRL YOU HORRIBLE HORRIBLE BOY I OUGHTA GIVE YOU A DARN RIGHT SPANKING FOR THAT I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU THAT GIRL NEARLY DIED A FEW WEEKS AGO THERE IS NO NEED FOR YOU TO GO AND TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER LESSENED HEALTH LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!"

It took a moment to realize that the ringing in my ears wasn't my mother. "I'm sorry. But I really like her, Mum. I'm not trying to take advantage of her." I looked up. "I'm sorry, Mummy."

"Don't you, 'Mummy' me!" she said, but with a softer tone. "George, I just want to know that you won't break her heart."

"I won't, Mum. I promise."

"Good boy. Now, I assume you're hungry, and Charlie probably is too. Would you like to go down to the cafeteria and get something for yourself, and Charlie and her family?"

It was amazing how quickly my mom could go from scary-evil-world-eating mother to hello-would-you-like-a-cookie. It's scary…

"So," my mom began as we walked down to the hospital cafeteria, "how long have you known her?"

"Er, Mum? You used to baby sit her." I told her about how we knew her, praying to Merlin it wouldn't set her off again.

"Little Lottie Jackson? That's HER?! Did she ever grow up into a gorgeous young girl! So tell me more about what had happened."

So I did. What could happen?

"YOU KISSED A RANDOM GIRL ON THE DANCE FLOOR WHEN YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHO SHE WAS?! SHE COULD HAVE HAD MONO, OR HERPES, OR SOMETHING WORSE!"

"Mum, we've established that it's a girl we've known for years!"

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"Huh?"

"No, that wasn't me." She looked as befuddled as I felt.

I turned around to see Ginny storming out of the cafeteria doors. Apparently she's sounding more and more like my mother.

This can't be good.

Ginny basically walked into, then bounced off.

Oh jeesh, my life can't get any weirder…

* * *

_GINNY_

"So, how bad do you think they're gonna get it?" asked Jane from behind me.

"I don't know but I can already hear someone screaming. Let's go down to the cafeteria faster…" said Harry, practically dragging me along with him.

"Whoa, down boy, slow down. You're practically sprinting."

"I don't like yelling."

That's odd.

"That's odd!" said Ron.

Way to read my mind, Ronnikins.

"Why's it odd?"

"Well, you hang out with Hermione so often; I'd think you'd gotten used to it!" Ron had to duck from Hermione's playful slap to his shoulder.

"Excuse me, Ronald, but I believe you like – "

"TMI!!!!!!" shouted Aly, Jane and I at the same time.  
"Don't go there, or I will be forced to lock you in the sewer system for a year." We all looked at Jane.

"You have a very vivid imagination," I said curiously.

"Yes, and?"

"It gets disturbing, and I'm the one who's known you since first year…" said Aly, edging away slightly.

"Well pardon me if I have an overactive imagination! I might go on to write a book more popular than the Bible!"

We all looked at her. "The what?" asked Ron and I, while Harry, Hermione and Aly said, "Yeah, like that'll ever happen."

"Wait, what's a Bible?" I asked.

"Don't go there with Jane. Please don't." pleaded Aly.

"I'm sorry if I have my own, original opinions of – "

Jane stopped her sentence dead in its tracks.

That was probably because Aly slapped her hand over her mouth.

"EWWWWWWWWW!!!" Aly yelled. She ripped her hand off Jane's mouth, and wiped it on her pants. "Jane, way to be a 7-year-old!"

Jane was laughing, and I could tell what happened. I rolled my eyes. "WHY do you guys act so immature?! Licking hands to make her stop? Why?"

"We don't! We're being us. Ask Charlie, we're always like this. We always fight. It's kind of like we have to." said Aly.

"NO YOU DON'T!" I yelled. God, don't those two realize how infuriating they could be? Arguing and hitting each other every minute of every day what is WITH them!

I didn't notice I was walking until I bumped into something…

And bounced off.

"Oh, hi George. How'd things go with Mum?"

"Okay. What's with the yelling?"

"Aly and Jane."

"Enough said."

We all turned to go back up to the floor where Charlie's room was, and saw Hannah and Carsey walking out, and said, "Aly, Jane, Charlie wants to see you, okay?"

They walked into their friend's room, leaving Harry, George, Hannah and I still outside.

I leaned over to Harry. "Wanna find a place to talk?" I asked him.

He looked at me, "Talk, or talk?" The last one he said with air quotes, wiggling his eyebrows. "Haha, Harry, a little of both. And I just wanna see George's face when he realizes he's alone with Charlie's parents."

We got up and walked out of there, hand in hand, George's face going red as he tried to fight his urge to run.

Yep. I do know him that well.

I waved and mouthed, "Have fun!" and he glared.

This is gonna be very entertaining.

**A/N2: So, that kind of wasn't how I was expecting this to go. But ya know what, who cares, cuz this is amusing! And MAN is this a long chapter!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and letting me know if you did would be nice (like, say, in a review? wink wink). Reviews are very appreciated!**


	12. Virgin Alarm!

**A/N: Okay, so I'm sorta feeling neglected by the low amount of reviews from the last chapter (haha), and I think that could have been because that last chapter was…not one of my best. Sorry about the wait as well; I've had way too much to deal with and such. Big blow up with someone I thought was my friend and…ugh.**

**Anyway, thank you to jacquelinerogers for being a new reviewer (I ditch papers to WRITE this…I really need to be doing my science project on vestigial remnants. Am I? Nope. I should also be doing a study guide for a social studies quiz. Am I? Nope.) Thank you also to xMessrMoony and jazzybabe7 for being frequent reviewers; it makes me feel loved lol :P.**

**On to the story!**

_**JANE**_

Aly and I burst into the room. "Charlie! Oh man, tell us everything!" I said excitedly.

Charlie launched into what happened after the two of us left, and we laughed all through it.

"So, are your parents okay with it?" Aly asked after Charlie had finished her story, some 20 minutes later (we kept getting distracted).

"I'm not sure yet. I mean, he is a lot older, but he's really sweet and they seem to like him. I don't know, I think it'll be okay. I hope it'll be okay. Do you think it'll be okay?"

Charlie looked at us. "Er, I dunno, Char. Probably. He's not some uber perv who wants in your pants." I looked at her. "Right?"  
"Right."

All of a sudden, Ginny and Harry burst into the room. "WE NEED TO HIDE!"

* * *

**GEORGE**

When I saw that Aly and Jane had gone in to talk to Charlie, and that Ginny took Harry away, I nearly flipped. Ginny left me with Charlie's PARENTS.

I am going to kill that girl. Why'd we ever teach us her our tricks?

"George! How nice to finally really meet you. Charlie told us about your hilarious jokes when you were in school."

Damn. Apparently they know I'm older than Charlie. Might as well grin and bear it.

"Yeah, I was quite the prankster. Me and my twin we were – " I couldn't finish my sentence. It was too painful to talk about it with someone who didn't know him.

Hannah and Carsey seemed to understand. "Yes, Charlie lost one of her best friends. And, well, we knew that you had lost someone too, so you can sympathize."

"All that we ask of you is not to hurt her, and to keep her safe. You seem like a very nice young man, and we've known your family for years, so we know you've been brought up right. We fully approve of your relationship." After this, Carsey shook my hand and Hannah gave me a hug. And they left me there, just kind of sitting there. I sat down, and then abruptly stood up. What better to do than spy on my sister and her boyfriend?

It took me forever to find them. They are not easily track-able.

When I did find them, they were running down the hallway.

"Don't tell ANYONE you saw us. We're running from someone."

"Mom?"

"CAN'T SAY."

They continued running down the hall.

Wow my family is demented.

_GINNY

* * *

_

"Harry, my shirts caught on the mop again."

"Damn, hold on." He reached around me, unhooking the strap of my shirt from the stupid mop.

"You know, the lake at Hogwarts was a lot easier to make out near than a mop that wants my top off and a bucket that I keep stepping in." The perverted mop had snagged me about 3 times already, and my left foot was cold, wet and soapy.

"Er, we can't exactly snog outside in the hallway."

"Yes, Harry I understand that. That is why we came in here initially. Although, it has not become one of my better ideas."

"You're telling me."

I smiled and hit him playfully. "It's not like you objected."

"Well, no, but honestly I – "

"Why didn't we just apparate home?"

He looked at me. "Oh. Right. I knew that."

We tried to apparate out, but then we were smacked back onto the ground. I landed on top of him hard. And the mop grabbed my shirt again. I unhooked it and turned to Harry. "Sorry 'bout that."

"S'okay. What was that?"

"Dunno."

All of sudden, a purple box landed in front of me.

"It has your name on it, Harry."

He picked it up and opened it cautiously. A large, smoky-looking shape of my mother came out. I cringed. This couldn't be good.

"VIRGIN ALARM HAS GONE OFF. GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY AND HARRY JAMES POTTER, STAY WHERE YOU ARE AND DO NOT LEAVE. MOLLY WEASLEY AND/OR ARTHUR WEASLEY WILL BE HERE IN A MOMENT TO PROPERLY REPRIMAND YOU TWO AND TO RESTATE THE "TALK" THAT GINEVRA WAS GIVEN AT THE BEGINNING OF HER THIRD YEAR AT HOGWARTS. HOPE YOUR DAY HAS GONE WELL SO FAR. WHATEVER FUN YOU HAD WILL BE OVER IN APPROXIMATELY 7.8 MINUTES."

The figure stopped shouting and went away.

"Ginny, are you okay?"

My naturally pink face had gone white, because of the mention of the dreaded "talk".

"Harry. We need to leave now."

"Why? And what WAS that?"

"It's a virgin alarm. My dad designed it for all us kids. If any of us attempt to go back to, um, a bedroom – " I blushed, " – after kissing or anything, it'll go off, and prevent us from apparating anywhere. Both of my parents get a signal that looks like Queen Elizabeth I. They'll then contact the other and one of them will come and basically yell at us and tell us about sex to discourage us."

"That must be difficult for Bill and Fleur."

"It turns off when you turn 25 or when you get married, whichever comes first."

"Ouch."

We stared at each other.

"CRAP! WE HAVE ABOUT TWO MINUTES BEFORE ONE OF MY PARENTS COMES IN AND BUSTS US!"

We stumbled idiotically out of the closet, and I fell into the bucket again. I looked down.

"The single wet footprint isn't gonna be suspicious at all."

"Shut up, Harry. Now we have to go. Nowish."

We took off down the hallway. Okay, maybe "took off" is a little bit of an exaggeration. It was a hospital.

Let me rephrase that.

We speed walked down the hallway, into the staircase and up it. At the top of the stairs, we actually began running, and bumped into someone with red hair.

When I established it wasn't my mother, I said, "Don't tell ANYONE you saw us. We're running from someone."

"Mom?" George asked confusedly.

"CAN'T SAY."

We continued running until I saw Charlie's room. _Perfect! _I think.

"Come on Harry! In here!"

I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the room.

"We need to hide!"

* * *

_CHARLIE_

"Er, fine. But why don't you just floo out of here?" I asked from my bed.

"RIGHT! Ingenious idea! Why weren't you in Ravenclaw, you insanely intelligent girl!"

Jane turned to me. "Are they high?"

"I don't think so."

Harry and Ginny had almost made it to the door when.

"HARRY POTTER AND GINNY WEASLEY!"

Mrs. Weasley was standing in the doorway, but she wasn't looking angry.

I think she's just loud.

"Crap, poo, darn, damn and everything else," said Ginny under her breath. Mrs. Weasley didn't hear her. "H-hi, Mom!" she said in a falsely cheery tone.

"I think it's time for a talk with you two."

"No, no, Mrs. Weasley, I think we're good." Harry seemed composed, while Ginny was next to him, squirming.

"Call me Mum. And no, come with me into the hall."

"Er, Mum…"

"Can we do it at home instead?" Ginny said desperately.

"Brilliant idea, darling!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"You go first, Mum."

"Not a chance. You two are going first."

"Fine…" Ginny looked at me with an expression that said, "We're-flooing-somewhere-else".

The three stepped into the fireplace one after the other.

5 minutes later, Mrs. Weasley returned, red faced and furious. "DID THEY COME BACK HERE?!" she asked.

"No…"

"Shoot." She apparated on the spot.

"How'd she not expect that?" asked Aly.

"Not sure." Jane and I responded together.

The rest of the weeks that I spent in the hospital were slightly boring. We didn't have much to do, and it was mostly visits and people coming to say hello. You know. What usually happens when you're in a hospital. I got a bunch of balloons, flowers, teddy bears, the whole deal. Nothing interesting happened.

That is, until the day after I got out of the hospital.

**A/N2: There we are, chappie 12. I am not expecting this to be one of my best chapters, but I promise, the chapters about Charlie, Aly and Jane's year at Hogwarts is going to be much more amusing.**

**And a review or two would always be nice.**

**Smiles to the person who finds the reference to "Spaceballs". Although it is painfully obvious if you've seen the movie teehee.**

**Also, if anyone is wondering why the alert was a picture of Queen Elizabeth I, it's because she's known as the Virgin Queen (because she didn't get married). Although I think that title might not be correct…**

**Okay, not going there. Haha.**

**Thanks for reading so much!!**


	13. Hello, My Chickens!

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE!!!!**

**Okay, now I am done with the apologies.**

**NEWS FLASH!!! I have to change the title of this story, because the plot will be switching, and I need a way better title. When you see an alert for a new story, and it resembles this one, you'll know that it IS this one. I won't ruin the title, but it is quite amusing if I do say so myself :P. The new title will be made the same day I make the next chapter. **

**Thank you to SpiceChaiPrincessOfDoom, jaquelinerogers, jazzybabe7, xMessrMoony, and StarsInTheSky123 for reviewing. It made me very smiley!**

**So…ON WITH THE NEW CHAPTER!**

**ALY**

My best friend had just gotten out of the hospital, and all my self-centered, pregnant sister can do in floo in, asking if cheese is okay for the baby. No idea how we're related.

When I heard the fire rustling in the way that only floo powder can, I answered her without even looking, "No, Romilda, you do not automatically get to have a free baby cradle just because you're pregnant. If you don't mind, Charlie should be here soon, so I honestly don't feel like dealing with your baby blues…"

"ROMILDA'S PREGNANT?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Ohhhhhhhhh ships and trains this is NOT good…

"Seamus?! What the eff are YOU doing here?!"

"Just tell me, is she pregnant?"

"Er, yes…"

He shook his head, smacking it against the brick of the fireplace. What a dumbass… "H – OW! That hurt." I stared at him. "Sorry…I mean, how did this happen?"

I rolled my eyes. "Do I need to give you a sex ed lesson, or did the 'birds and the bees' talk take care of it and you just need the basics?"

"No, it's just. Oh crap…" Seamus' face went from shocked to worried as hell in about two seconds. Then I remembered who was scheduled to arrive in about 2 minutes.

"Er, Seamus? Excuse my, er, insensibility, but Charlie's on her way. You know, you're ex-girlfriend Charlie who you cheated on. You might want to leave…"

"Why is she coming?"

"She's my best friend.."

"But, why does she still come to your house? Romilda lives here, and Charlie hates her."

"Charlie does not hate. She – "

"Actually, I do hate."

And….Charlie is here.

* * *

_CHARLIE_

I walked into the room while hearing my boyfriend's – excuse me, ex manwhore boyfriend – voice coming out of my best friend's fireplace. Which is not good, and what he was saying was even worse. Not because of what he was saying, but just because it was coming out of his mouth.

"But, why does she still come to your house? Romilda lives here, and Charlie hates her."

"Charlie does not hate. She – "

"Actually, I do hate." I said as I walked into the room "And you are one of the only people who I waste that energy on. Why in motherf – " I didn't get to finish my sentence because Aly slapped her hand over my mouth.

"Watch it, Char."

"Fine…" I turned back to the fire place. "Seamus, why are you here?"

Aly looked at us and said, "I'm going to walk out of the room for no apparent reason whatsoever because I need to do something that I haven't even decided yet…And this has nothing to do with awkwardness or anything."

Wow, Aly. Way to be discreet…

When Aly left, Seamus took a deep breath. "Charlie, I need to tell you something."

It took around 5 minutes before I got annoyed with him not speaking to say something about it. "Okay, Seamus? When you say you need to tell someone something, YOU USUALLY SPEAK."

"Charlie, I just wanted you to know that I never slept with Romilda."

And just like that, he was gone. Like a bowl of candy on the table during a party.

Aly walked in just then. "So did he tell you?"

"Apparently he's never slept with Romilda."

"Oh so he's not the dad. That's good."

I stared at her, dumbfounded. Did she just say what I THINK she said? Aly saw my face and went pale. "Oh…He didn't tell you that…"

"NO, HE DID NOT. YOUR SISTER IS PREGNANT?! Is she coming to Hogwarts? When's the baby due? Is she going to have the baby at school? Is it – "

For the second time that night, she put her hand over my mouth…

"She's two months pregnant and just started talking to me about it because she doesn't want to tell our parents. Don't tell anyone. You're not even supposed to know, and now Seamus does." Aly looked at the fireplace. "I just hope no one tells."

I hugged her. She needed it. "Look, Als. We just need to make sure she's okay. I'll be nice to her and I won't blame her for what happened. I'll even wave to her like before, when we were more like friends."

Aly pulled away quickly and grabbed my shoulders. "No. Don't be nicer. She…She's just not happy about it and it'll make it seem like you know."

"Er…Okay?"

The doorbell rang, and Jane walked in. She's like that. Speaks while her hand is raised, opens the door as the doorbell rings, eats ice cream as she's asking to have some, it's the kind of girl she is.

"Hello, my chickens! How are we today? I brought chocolate cake!" Her grin fell off her face when she saw Aly sad eyes. "Okay, what did I miss?"

* * *

_**JANE**_

Coming into a room where both of your best friends have less-than-desirable looks plastered on their faces is not what you expect.

"What's wrong guys? Is this an Emma thing?" I asked carefully. I didn't want to have to start crying too.

Aly and Charlie shared a look that can only be described as discontented.

"Romilda is pregnant."

I looked from Aly to Charlie. "Is it Seamus'?"

"Well we don't – "

"It isn't. He promised me." Charlie said in the middle of Aly's sentence. I gave her the "look". The one were my eyebrows shoot up, and my front teeth apparently go over my bottom lip so I - supposedly - look like a chipmunk.

"Okay, he didn't 'promise'. He said he didn't."

"Char, I could say that pigs say 'schnarkleabarklebee' and that anything orange eats only greenbeans. It doesn't mean it's true." Both of them looked at me like I had no brain. I probably don't.

"Bad example?"

"Yes. But Charlie," Aly said, "Jane might be – in a twisted, deranged makes-so-little-sense-my-brain-might-explode way – right. He might be lying."

Charlie's face went from expressionless to worried.

Oh, come on, I'm not wrong THAT often!

"Well, we can't be sure, and we can give him the benefit of the doubt, can't we Aly?" I said quickly.  
"Yes. Doubt. Of course." Aly's gaze shifted to the fireplace.

"So," said Charlie, obviously trying to change the subject, "Who wants sprite?"

* * *

_GINNY_

"Mom where's my jumper?" I ran down the stairs, searching for the damn thing and having a strange feeling of déjà vu from about 7 years ago.

"It's on the cat."

"WE DON'T HAVE A CAT!" I yelled.

"I said it's on the couch…" said Harry.

"Oh. Sorry…I just…Sorry." I shook my head and my confusion must have shown on my face.

"First day nerves getting to you?"

"Tomorrow is the first day of school. Not today."

"Well still, it could be…early nerves."

"Harry, you are weird…"

He kissed me on the forehead and pulled me into his arms for a cozy hug. I nuzzled into his chest, knowing that this was the last day I'd see him until Halloween, when he was coming to hang out for the feast while he stayed in Hogsmeade.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Ginny."

I looked up into his emerald eyes, knowing they wouldn't be there everyday for me like they had been before. "I'm going to miss you too. But, unlike last year, the fact that you aren't there doesn't mean you're being chased by a corrupted government and a nearly immortal loony. Teddy will just be chasing you around, and my mother will be lecturing you on how to raise him, even though you're getting a break on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays."

"Quite true, Gin. You're gonna be okay. I know you are. Hermione, Ron and I might not be there, but you've got Kate and Luna. You'll be fine." He kissed me, a smile on his lips.

"I'll be fine."

**A/N2: Aha here we are, the thirteenth chapter. Slightly fluffy towards the end, but WHOO anyway! I hope I haven't lost readers or reviewers, because you all know just how happy reviewing makes me.**

**Oh and the Thursday before last was my birthday so that's another reason I was very late about updating. **


	14. Sleepwalking and Getting to Sleep

**A/N: And it's the first chapter as "Ay Bay Bay Blues" and I hope it's a good one! Thanks to ThatJosephKid, a girl that read your fic, SpiceChaiPrincessOfDoom, xMessrMoony, uniquegrl7 and StarsInTheSky for reviewing! **

**Also, neither Harry Potter nor "Layla" by Eric Clapton belong to me. Neither does "Sam and the Great Big Snowstorm" if it exists, which I'm not sure if it does…Baby Sitter's Little Sister ALSO also doesn't belong to me, same goes for Bones.**

**On with the show! Well, story.**

_CHARLIE_

It was midnight on August 31st…Or would it be September 1st? Oh well, I don't know. Anyway, I couldn't sleep. I hated the idea that, just as I would be happy with a guy (although the four year thing is weird), I'd have to cart myself off to school. I really don't want to…

But all of a sudden I start hearing things. Not in my head, but actual, real noises.

"Charlieeeeeee, you've got me on my knees, Charlieeeeeeee, I'm beggin', darlin' please, Charlieeeeeeeeee, I will miss you when you leave, Charlieeee. Charlieeeeeee, you've got me on my knees…"

The singing - and pretty damn impressive guitar playing - continued as I eased myself out of bed. In my old Hello Kitty pjs, I padded barefoot over to my window that overlooked the front yard.

And saw George Weasley.

"I thought you didn't like cliché's!" I said with a touch of laughter in my voice.

"I never said goodbye properly."

"You could have said it when Ginny went."

"This seems better."

"It is."

I climbed out of my window, slid down the roof, and landed on my strategically placed trampoline.

George looked at me. "You've been waiting to do that for a long time, haven't you?"

"Yes."

He laughed and I hopped off the trampoline, landing right next to him. He wrapped me in a hug and brushed the hair that had fallen out of my messy bun out of my face. "Hello."

"Hiya."

"I just came to ask you something."

The awkward silence got to about 30 seconds before I asked, "Er…What is it?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

**GEORGE**

There was another odd silence was I waited for her answer. It was only about 3 seconds, but it felt like a million.

"Yes. Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend." Her smile flashed as the light of her room above us turned on.

"Oh crap…" I said quickly. "I don't suppose you have a way of getting back up there?"

She looked up. "Er…No…"

I heard Hannah say, "Char? Charlie, where are you?"

Charlie threw me a panicked and clever look as she pushed my behind a tree.

"Stay here. I'll handle this, and get back to you as soon as my mom's…Not here." She giggled and ran around to the front of the house again.

"M-mom?"

"Charlie?" Hannah looked out the window and saw Charlie. "What in the WORLD are you doing out there?"

"I think I was sleep walking again" She faked a yawn.

"Oh, honey, I thought that stopped back when you were in 3rd grade!"

"It must have been the chocolate before bed. I'll be up in a minute; I seem to have lost my slippers."

"Want me to come down and help you look?"

"No, Mom, I'm good. Go back to bed."

"You sure it's not too cold?"

"Mom, it's like 75 degrees, I think I'm good."

"Okay."

Hannah went back into the bedroom she shared with Carsey, leaving me and Charlie.

"That was bloody fantastic!" I said to her.

"Why thank you."

We kissed for a little bit and then I said, "You never told me you sleepwalked."

"I never thought it was important."

"I suppose it's not."

"Well then. What shall we do now?"

Wow. Innuendo. Must not comment.

"Haha. Innuendo much?" Charlie responded.

And that's why we're perfect…

We kissed and talked and kissed some more until it was about 1am.

"Now Charlie - " she kissed me "You really need to get to bed. You have school tomorrow morning, and I have to be at the shop at 6 so I can come to see you guys off."

She sighed. "Okay. But I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

I laughed softly. "Of course. I'll see you tomorrow, well, today I suppose. By, hon."

Eek I called her hon. Why would I do that.

"By sweetie."

That's why…

_**JANE**_

My life is so dull. George is probably getting ready to go over to the Jackson's right now to serenade Charlie with a guitar out her window on the day before school, and I'm laying here in bed reading my little sister's Baby Sitter Little Sister books.

"Janieeeee! Read to meeee!!" called my youngest sister, Madi. She's only 3, so she can't pronounce her full name, Madigan.

"Mads, why are you up?"

"You and Lia and Blake and Gage are up."

"Yes, Madi, but that's because I am 16. Lia, Gage and Blake, however, should be asleep, like Henry."

"But he's little."

"Madi, he's two years older than you are."

"So?"

"Mads, get to bed." I picked up the little girl and brought her back to the room she shared with Henry.

"See? Henry's asleep."

"Oh dear…" I laughed. Madi picks up so much just by being around people who are this much older than she is all the time.

"Nuh night, Janie."

"Night Madi. If you go beddy bye right now I won't tell Mommy and Daddy that you were up at 9."

"I 'sleep!" And just like that, another one of my siblings were asleep.

Two down, 3 to go.

The 3 hardest.

Blake goes to bed when he wants to, he's 13 and I can't really control him much anymore. "Blake, you've got an hour!" I called into the game room where he sat playing Halo.

"Give me 5 more minutes!"

Huh? "Blake, I said you've got an hour…"

"Oh…Okay then."

I rolled my eyes. That kid is SO oblivious sometimes.

Gage was in the room he shared with Blake, reading. The kid is WAY too studious for an 7-year-old. "Gage, kiddo. Time for bed!"

"Can I just finish this chapter?"

"How many pages are left?"

He flipped through the short book. "Five."

"Are they long pages or short?"  
"Longish shortish."

I laughed. "Okay, Gage, let me see."

I picked up the thin book titled, "Sam and the Great Big Snowstorm". It had no chapters.

"Gage…There's no chapters."

"I knew that…" He picked up the book and said, "Then can I finish it?"

"Sure. You don't have much left. But I will come in to check on you in, say, 15 minutes to make sure you're all snuggled up in bed, okay?"

"Okay."

Gage has always been the agreeable child. We get along well.

Now for Lia, the drama queen. "Li, time for bed!"

"No."

"Didn't you hear me talking to Gage? He's gotta go to bed soon too! You can read for 30 minutes if you'd like."

"I donwanna read. I wanna play movie star."

"Lia, it's 9."

"So? Mom lets you and Blake stay up until 10."

"Lia. You're nine. You go to bed with your age."

"How come Gage doesn't have to go to bed at 7?"

Oh crap she caught on.

"Lia, do I need to call Mom?" Her eyes went wide.

"No! I'll go to bed now!"

"Do you want to read until 9:30?" She smiled.

"Sure."

"Which baby sitter's little sister tonight?"

She though for a moment, then said, "How about the spleen one?"

I hated that one. So weird…

"Okay, here you are, Li."

She snuggled into her Hannah Montana themed bedspread and opened her book.

"Remember. Til 9:30."

"Right."

I got up and went into the living room, flipping on a TiVo'ed Bones. Ooh, Priest in the Churchyard. Good episode.

Being - so far - the only magic person in an otherwise all Muggle family is difficult. Although next year I will probably have better luck with having the kids listen to me.

Lia's starting to show some signs of magic, as are Gage and Madi. Blake and Henry seem to have been completely missed, which is sad but okay, I guess. They won't have to deal with knowing about Voldemort or anything.

I'm gonna miss them all tomorrow when I leave.

But not as much as my parents will miss their live in babysitter.

Anyway, I miss them all every time I leave. They're my family, and no matter how much they drive me in-freaking-sane, I love them no matter what.

My life is still so dull.

**A/N2: Yay for a snowday during which I should be studying for a huge Social Studies quiz and a Math test, but instead I'm writing a boatload today. Whoo!**

**Hope you enjoyed, and, like always, reviews would be HUGELY appreciated.**


	15. Brunette With Purple Streaks Kinda Guy

**A/N: New chapter FINALLY. Sorry for taking so long, homework seriously should not exist, it cuts into my personal time :P. One of the main reasons I haven't updated is because I had to write a "short story" for English class, and it took all my creativity and time. It ended up being 23 pages long with 1.5 spacing. After that, I think my brain broke, because I got my first failing quiz ever, which is very upsetting. **

**Anyway, here we are, and I apologize again for the wait.**

_**JANE**_

"MOMMMMMMM! HAVE YOU SEEN MY BROOM?!" I shouted halfway across the room. "We have to leave in about two minutes, and if any of the kids killed my broomstick I'll kill THEM."

It was 10 minutes to 10, and I had to be on the way to the train station in about, well, thirty seconds.

"MOMMMM!"

"Jane, I'm right behind you." I turned around.

"Oh. Hi, Mom. So have you seen my - " I looked down at her hand that was holding my broomstick.

"Oh."

"So honey, why were you so into this whole broomstick thing?" she handed me the broomstick. "Isn't the Quidditch team full?" My mom was the only one who wasn't Madi who liked the idea of Quidditch and actually listened to me about it. When I told Blake, he just sort of laughed at me. In retaliation, I had smacked him over the head with my Nimbus 1999, so that had helped. A lot.

"Oh, there's a few new slots open. Mainly because everyone else who was on the team two years ago, when Quidditch actually was played at the school, either isn't at the school anymore or doesn't want to play." I blushed. "And I kind of wanted to try out for a position on the team…" I said under my breath, praying she wouldn't hear me.

"Oh honey, that's great!" _No, Mom, it's not,_ I thought, _because no one will pick me to be on the team. I'm nobody. I'm just "Ali's friend" or "Charlie's friend" or "The girl who sucks at Potions". I won't get picked._

My mother obviously missed my reaction.

"What position?"

"Well, there's no Seeker and no Keeper and we need a Chaser. So, I don't know, I've always wanted to Keep. I played goalie for soccer when I was little."

"You were ten and you could have saved goals from National level teams." She paused. "Though I have to say you weren't on a broomstick, 50 feet in the air."

I rolled my eyes. "Look mom, I'm not as klutzy as I was last year."

"Yeah, you're more," said Lia as she walked into the room. I took off my shoe and threw it at her.

"Shut up, beauty queen. Go put on a short skirt and eyeliner and prance around the house like Paris."

"Jane…"

"Sorry, Lia…" I walked over to where Lia stood and grabbed my shoe. "Mom, what time is it?"

My mom took a glance at her watch and nearly jumped up to the ceiling. "We need to go! Transportation maneuver number 3?"

Yes, my mother makes up "maneuvers" to get the kids in the car. "Okay, Mom.," I sighed, "Blake, Lia, TM3."

"Fine…"

"Ugh, do we have to…?"

"Yes, you do, Li."

Blake went to get Henry, while Lia went to grab Gage and pull him away from his Power Rangers collection, while Mom went to start the car, open the doors of it, and set up the car seats. I was always stuck with the most obnoxious job: getting Madi to the van. The three oldest of us always envied our dad, because he never had to get the kids to the train station. Eventually, he'll have to, because, sure, I can carry my trunk. But Lia, Gage and Madi probably won't be able to.

"Mads, time to go."

"No. I wanna stay here with Toyota," said Madi. I still have no idea why she named her favorite doll after my dad's truck. Strange kid, she is.

I went to pick her up, expecting what always happens. She went into the closet. Like always.

"Haha, you can't get me in here. You don't even know where I am!"

Apparently Madi doesn't seem to realize this was my room before we expanded my house and built my new room, and that I hid in the same place she was now almost every day.

Though, admittedly, I was about 2 feet shorter. Meh, who cares about technicalities anyway?

I crawled in after her. "Madi, I see you!"

"No! Don't come get me! I wanna stay here!"

"Mads… Mom'll get mad and you won't get the new Polly Pocket for your birthday if you don't come with me." Immediately the 3-year-old crawled out of the little hole in the closet.

And I was stuck, "Aw, pants." I went down into an army crawl and backed out. Madi, being an impressionable toddler, followed suit. The only difference is she couldn't do it, so I had to grab her arms and slowly pull her out so she wouldn't get rug burn.

I looked down at my green watch. "HOLY GOD IT'S 10:15!"

I picked up Madi - who was holding Toyota and something that vaguely resembled one of my old socks from 4th grade - and ran out the door.

"Jane Agatha Colton! We are going to be half an hour late now!"

"PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DON'T MIDDLE NAME ME!" I cried. Agatha was her mother's name, and I, who unintelligently was alive first, had the high misfortune of having her name. Lia's lucky; she's Lia Lillian, after my other grandmother. I have the worst middle name of all of us, I'm telling you.

"I will do what I like," said my mother, "but, please, just get in the car."

_CHARLIE_

Mother of Merlin, I'm late. I'm late, late, late, late, late.

I knew I shouldn't have stayed up so late. Now I'm going to be late for the train and late for the first day of school or I'm not going to be late but it'll be too late to say bye to George.

Have you ever noticed that, if you say a word a lot, it starts to sound splendiforously weird?

Anyway, I was supposed to wake up at 9:30, it was 10, and I was spending valuable time thinking about the word "late".

Which still sounds weird.

"Charlotte! Charlie! CHAR, WAKE UP!" My mother walked into my room, turned on all the blinds and ripped the blankets off of my sleepy body.

"MUMMMMMM!" I cried. "What'd you do that for?"

"You weren't awake."

"I was too."

"You weren't moving."

"I was too. I was breathing."

"You breathe in your sleep, how is that supposed to make any sense?"

"Because I said so."

"Char, that's a Mum line."

"Your point? I donwanna get up."

"You won't have time to see George."

At that, I leapt out of my bed. "GET OUT OUT OUT MUM I AM CHANGING OUT!" I shoved her out the door, got into my intensely gorgey first-day-of-school-before-I-change-into-robes outfit, grabbed my bags and one by one (all 7 of them; I am by no means a light packer) threw them down the stairs.

Unfortunately, my dad basically got pelted in the stomach. "Umphuhuhhh!" I heard. I assumed it was him.

"Sorry, Dadsters."

"You could have waited until I'd passed before you chucked this at me. What do you have in here anyway, a dead body?"

"No."

"Then what the heck is in here?"

"That one? My books, my broomstick, my hair dryer - "

"That kind of thing doesn't work at Hogwarts, Char."

"My MAGIC hair dryer, Dad."

"Why don't you just MAGICALLY dry your hair."

"It doesn't give me soft, beachy curls."

My dad laughed. "Yeah, okay honey."

He hauled it out to the car, along with the bag that I knew contained my muggle clothing, and I grabbed my bag that contained my shoes, and another bag that contained my robes and uniform.

Mum called from downstairs, saying the car was ready. The two of us - my dad and I, I mean - walked downstairs, after grabbing my other bags, picked up the blueberry muffins from the kitchen counter, and headed over to the car.

"Do I have to sit in the backseat?"

"Yes."

"Why?" I asked as I buckled myself into the seat.

"You are the smallest and you fit."

"Fine." I pushed a streak of purple and brown hair behind my ear and put in the headphones of my iPod.

And realized a dilemma.

"Daddy?"

"What is it?"

"How do you charm a Muggle item so that it works at Hogwarts?"

"Oh, your iPod? Here, let me see." I pulled the earbuds out and handed it over to my dad. He picked it up and began tinkering with it, waving his oak and dragon heartstring wand over it, and handed it back to me.

"There, it should work now. If it doesn't, just send it over to me by owl, in response to one of our letters, and explain what goes wrong, ok honey?"

"Thanks, Dad!" I put the headphones in and snuggled down into the seat.

**GEORGE**

I saw a car pull up, and it was red. Charlie said hers was blue. I looked away.

This had been happening for half an hour. I had arrived at King's Cross earlier that most of the students, and I'd been getting strange looks from the muggles, and some kids who looked like they could be first or second years. I think it's because of the ear. To my left I saw Ginny and Harry going through the barrier, each carrying two of her bags. 

"GEORGE! HEY GEORGE!" I heard.

"Oh! Hello, Jane! Do you know where Charlie is?"

"You mean she's not here yet?"

"Nope."

A blue car pulled in, and I saw her mum and dad in the front seats.

"Yes."

Jane stared at me. "What…?"

"No, I mean, yes, she just got here."

"I think I'd be able to understand you better if you stopped talking."  
"I don't get your logic."

"I don't get it either."

"What?" Sometimes I wonder how people - and by people I mean Charlie and Aly - can put up with this girl.

"I mean Charlie - "

"Charlie! You're here!"

"Yup!" Charlie walked over to Jane and gave her a hug, and then she saw me. "George!"

"Hi, Char." I walked over to her, and she broke away from Jane. "I've missed you."

She looked confused. "You saw me last-"

"Weekend, I know, but it feels like a long time." I leaned over and hugged her, and whispered in her ear, "Your mum and dad don't know, and I think it's best if it stays that way."

"Right. Good idea." I kissed her quickly on the lips, and went with her through the barrier, subtly, carrying two of her seven bags (because I could), while she and her parents carried the rest. Jane followed suit, carrying her three bags on her own after saying goodbye to her - admittedly large - family.

Charlie slipped her hand into mine after I shifted one of her bags.

"What's in here, anyway?"

"That one? My shoes."

"How many pairs do you have?"

"I don't know. I don't usually count them."

"Okay." I laughed.

We reached the train, and I checked my watch. 10:47. 13 minutes left. I looked over to see Harry and Ginny having a sort of farewell for two about 18 feet away from me. I looked away, it's weird to see your sister kissing someone like that.

"Mum, Dad, thanks for the ride. I think I'm good now."

Hannah sniffled. "My little girl, my only little girl, is going off to Hogwarts for the second-to-last time." She sniffled again. "And this is the last time you'll be going home to our house."

"Don't be so sure of that, Mum. I might be back." All of us laughed and Charlie hugged her parents.

"Bye, Mum, Dad. I love you."

"Good luck, kiddo. Try hard, get good grades, and don't get into trouble. Well, if you do, be honest."

"Okay, Dad."

"We'll write to you weekly."

"You don't have to."

"I will."

"Okay, Mum. I love you." She hugged them both, and with a last "I love you," they walked out of the barrier.

Charlie turned to me. "Now, YOU better write me weekly. I don't want to hear you've gone off with some veela cousin of Fleur's."

"I don't think so. I'm more of a brunette-with-purple-streaks kind of guy."

"Ah, well it seems you've found your perfect match then."

"Oh, I have." I kissed her, and then we hugged.

"I'll miss you."

"I will too."

"You'll miss yourself? Having an existential moment, are we?"

"Oh, stop it, George. You are silly."

"I know." The first whistled on the train blew, signaling 5 minutes until departure.

"I have to go."

"Okay, I help you get your bags onto the train." We tossed her bags onto the train, and shared a farewell kiss.

"I'll write you as soon as I get home, okay?"

"Thanks." She blushed prettily, and I was reminded of why I loved her in the first place.

Whoa. Love. Where did THAT come from?

I kissed her on the forehead. "Bye, hon."

"Bye, George. First Hogsmeade weekend is the last in September. See you there?"

"Of course." The next whistle blew, signaling 2 minutes left. Charlie turned to leave.

"WAIT A SECOND!" she shouted. "WHERE IN MERLIN'S NAME IS ALY?!"

**A/N2: Yeah, I guess this was sort of a pointless chapter, but I assure you things will get much more eventful on the train to Hogwarts.**

**Oh, and yes, I got the part about Madi naming her doll after a car from the Ramona Quimby books. Splendiforous is indeedle doodles my word, however "indeedle doodles" is my friend Moony's word. Gorgey basically belongs to Louise Rennison of the Georgia Nicolson franchise. **

**Thank you for reading, and a review would be much appreciated.**


	16. Irresponsible Doesn't Even Cut It

A/N: Sorry about the no updates

**A/N: Okay, so I know that everyone probably hates me for not updating since…er…Oh dear God, it was back in early February! Sorry about that everyone…I just got swamped with, well, school and Division One (thing for my high school, it makes me want to kick something. I passed though, which is always good) and because of finals and all.**

**But now I'm a junior, which is good.**

**I've had so much stuff to do this summer, what with driver's ed, soccer camp and the Olympics of course (I'm writing this while watching the trampoline portion) so this update is needed when it comes to time. Woot!**

**Ok, so the fact that I got only 3 reviews for the last chapter, and they are all from some of my best friends (not saying that I don't appreciate it, it's just fun to get reviews from people you don't know) kind of made me sad-ish. I know nothing happened in that chapter, but that will change in this one. I assure you all : ).**

_CHARLIE_

I looked outside of the door of the train, frantically searching for my friend. "George, do you see her? Anywhere?" He leaned away, looking at the station. "No, she's not here."

"Neither is Romilda."

George looked at me funny. "What's that have to do with anything?"

"They're…Sisters?"

He looked confused. "Oh. Right. I just thought you didn't like her."

I could feel my face darken slightly as I realized how much of an understatement that was. "I really don't like her."

"Ok…"

There was a slightly awkward silence, and the "one minute until you're not gonna get on the train" whistle blew.

"She's not gonna make it, is she?"

"It's not looking so good at the moment."

It was then when I heard, "YOU ARE COMPLETELY IRRESPONSIBLE!"

Why is this important?

It's Mr. Vane's key phrase.

"George, she's here! Can you run up to the conductor and see if he'll wait for like 5 minutes?"

He nodded and sprinted up to the front of the nearly moving train. He runs fast. And he has a nice -

You know what? I'm not gonna finish that sentence.

**GEORGE  
**

I sprinted to the conductor as fast as I could. I could see the conductor telling people to get ready to go, when I reached the door.

"SIR! SIR!"

He turned to me, "You're a Weasley!"

I forgot how this could make things a problem. "Er…Yes?"

"Which one?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Count how many ears there are."

The conductor turned red and said. "Oh. You're George."

I rolled my eyes. Thanks for the recognition, dude.

"You dumped doxy venom in my conductor cap three years ago on the train ride to Hogwarts!"

I snickered. Oh man, that was great. Right after Fred and I had gone on a doxy killing rampage at Sirius' house, we'd ended up with a lot more doxy venom than we'd expected. So we took a tiny bit - just a drop - and put it in his hat. Apparently, Conductor Dude - who I'd just remembered his name is Paul - was scratching his scalp for the next two weeks.

Those were good times.

Paul was staring at me, as I was still laughing. "Not funny. I have a bald spot because of that." He whipped off the cap to show a shining red space in the middle of his head.

I laughed. "Forget sunscreen?" I earned another glare.

"So, why are you here, Weasley, all of you but your normal sister are done."

I laughed again, "Well, I wouldn't call her normal, but I'm not here because of her. Do you think you could hold off on leaving for a bit? The two Vane sisters just got here and they need some time to get their things on the train, and say goodbyes."

"GEORGE! GEORGE, THEY'RE ON!"

I apparently stalled long enough for them to get on. I'm so good at this!

"So can I conduct my train yet?"

I laughed. "Sure dude!"

I ran back to Charlie, who was standing with Aly and glaring at Romilda.

"You okay, Charlie?"

"Yeah, hon. I'll miss you!" And she kissed me for the last time as the train pulled away.

**ALY**

"Dad, Mom, we're gonna be late!" I cried as my Dad searched around for a parking space.

"Arnold, there really is no point in parking far away for exercise today, we need to just drop off the girls."

"Anastasia I will park where I like." My father didn't even look at my mother as he said this.

I rolled my eyes. Why does he always do that?

"Okay, I'm feeling a little -" and with that, Romilda opened the parked car door and hurled out the side.

Not a pleasant sound, I can tell you.

"Romilda, are you okay? You've been sick for the past 3 weeks!" said my mom, with the motherly concerned tone.

"Yeah, yeah, it's, er, a stomach bug. Just a little parasite."

I stared at Romilda. "Rom, parasites don't cause stomach bugs. Viruses or bacteria do."

"Right," she stated nervously, "Virus, that's what I meant."

My mom laughed. "There's only one parasite that does, and that's a baby!" said my mom.

Romilda, never one to have the best poker face, froze, her mouth dropping open in horror. Knowing the damage had been done, I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand. This was going to suck.

"You're not…" My mother couldn't finish her sentence, the horror evident on her face. "No…"

"Mom - I" started Romilda, but my mother interrupted her.

"Romilda, is this why you've been sick?"

"Wait," interrupted my dad, "What's going on?"

Romilda took a breath, knowing she could prolong the inevitable no longer. "Mom, Dad, I'm pregnant."

My mom, who knew this already and needed Rom's confirmation to believe it, dropped her head into her hands and shook it.

My dad, on the other hand, had a different reaction.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" screamed my father.

"Pregnant…I'm so sorry, I didn't - "

"YOU SHOULD BE SORRY! AND YOU DIDN'T THINK IS WHAT YOU DIDN'T DO!"

"Dad, please, calm down, she's - d"

"AND YOU!" He whirled to me. "YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING?!"

"DAD! Leave Aly alone! It's not her problem!" yelled Romilda. She never was the kind of sister who would stand up for me, and I really appreciated it in this moment.

"ROMILDA! How dare you talk to me like that!"

I winced as my father continued to scream.

"YOU ARE COMPLETELY IRRESPONSIBLE!" he yelled, his catch phrase louder than I'm used to.

"Dad, you're being loud!"

"MY DAUGHTER IS PREGNANT! I HAVE A RIGHT TO BE!"

I winced. There was no way everyone on the train DIDN'T hear that. This is not going to be fun for either of us.

"Romilda, you are NOT in a place to be chastising your father right now," said my mother with a harsh glare.

I stood there awkwardly as I watched Charlie send George to the conductor, and afterwards she made eye contact with me.

"We won't leave without you," she mouthed.

"Thanks," I mouthed back, with a tiny smile.

"ALENIA! WHAT are you smiling about?"

"Uh, uh, uh…" I stuttered. "IwasjustthinkingaboutnexttermI'mstartingAdvancedPotions hahahaha…" I speed said.

"Fine. I'm glad ONE of our daughters is focused on more than just boys."

Harsh, Dad.

Romilda was not expecting this from our parents when she told them she was pregnant. "Mom, Dad, I swear, I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Why couldn't you be more like Alenia, Romilda? She focuses on schoolwork, she is a smart girl, why can't you just let the boys alone?"

I hate when he does that. Why can't they just leave me out of it? It's not like I'm trying to be better than Romilda. I'm just not so obsessed with boys.

"Er, not to make a problem with this, but I think we need to get on the train now."

My dad glared - again. "Romilda will not be joining you today."

I don't think anyone was more shocked than my mother. "ARNOLD! There is NO way Romilda is missing her last year at Hogwarts! She is going on that train and you will NOT stop her!"

My mother NEVER does that.

"Okay, we gotta go," I said, dragging Romilda's arm and hugging my mom. "Bye, Dad."

I ran onto the train, where Charlie waited. "Hey, Char. Everyone heard all of that, didn't they?"

"Only the yelling."

I sighed forlornly. "And that's what was the worst part." I helped Romilda onto the train, and we sat down on the seat of the train.

Charlie leaned her head out the door and yelled, ""GEORGE! GEORGE, THEY'RE ON!"

I sighed. This was gonna be a long year.

**A/N2: Holy crap I basically just realized that this is being published 3 days after the one year anniversary of this story.**

**SO EPIC!**

**Anyway, a review would be much appreciated, and will probably warrant a more timely update than this one.**


End file.
